Adam and Eve
by Emiyn
Summary: There was always the story about Adam and Eve, the first male and female, right? Then why is it that the Eden Organization created an "Eve", but never an "Adam"? What happens when a certain orange haired protagonist becomes said person, and how will that affect his relations with those on his planet, and those beyond the stars? A RitoxYami story.
1. Life's Newest Addition

Hey everyone, Emiyn here! This is a new story that I wanted to start on! I always liked the To Love-Ru series, and I always wanted to write a fanfic on it. Since I've been starting to write more and more stories, I've taken it upon myself to start a brand new one, alongside my other story that I'm currently writing as well.

Just a heads up; this story will start from the very beginning of To-Love Ru, compared to my Ben 10 x Fairy Tail Crossover.

So, without further ado, please enjoy this first chapter!

And of course. I own nothing related to the subject of **To Love-Ru**. Please support the official releases, and happy reading to you all! Cheers!

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** _Life's Newest Addition_

 **…**

Time stood with a flowing motion. The current scene took place within a secluded park, the dead of night. It was cold, with a breeze of gentle snow raining down. A boy stood in the middle, with another person. He wore a black cloak which obscured his face. Around them was a pile of dark red, but what it was, people could never tell.

As the boy walked with the figure, the two stopped at a bench, with the figure looking down at the boy. He seemed to be asking him something.

 _ **"** ** _T_ ell me, what kind of person do you strive to be?"**_

"I wanna be a protector! I wanna keep my friends and family close, and out of harm!" The young boy answered with an earnest tone. The figure looked at the child, smiling soon after.

 _ **"** ** _H_ eh… That's a good answer, kid. Umu, I've decided. I'm going to give you a special gift."**_

"A gift? What kind?" The boy tilted his head in wonder. The figure chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair.

 _ **"** ** _S_ omething that can be used to protect those close to you. Use this power well, kid." **_

The figure then crouched down to the boy's level, placing a finger on his chest. A moment later, a small glow of red flowed from the figure's body, and into the young boy's body. The child looked at him with confusion. Looking at his body, he started to feel a little strange.

"What…is this, mister?" He asked. The figure then smiled.

 _ **"** ** _You'll_ feel a bit whimsy, but after some time, you'll get used to it. There's no need to learn anything, you'll already know what do with it."**_

As he said that, his body started to glow. The boy's eyes widened. "Mister? What's happening to you?" The figure then stood up, looking down at his own hand. To the boy's surprise, it started to vanish.

"Mister!" The boy cried out.

 _ **"** ** _D_ on't worry. I'm just…going somewhere else, yeah. Er, but I'll always be in here though, so don't worry."**_

He then tapped the boy's chest, on top of where his heart would've been. As his body started to glow brighter, the boy gawked upon the figure's eyes, which were a brilliant ruby red. He then grinned down at the boy.

"Mister! Tell me your name before you go!" Said figure then rubbed his chin, before smiling.

 _ **"** ** _C_ all me… Adam. I leave everything to you now, Yuuki Rito..."**_

* * *

 **…**

"…Mhmm." A voice groaned slightly from underneath a warm blanket. A few seconds passed, with a head of orange hair popping up from the bed afterwards. The owner of said body then let out a long, but quiet yawn.

Looking out to the window next to him, his eyes winced from the sunlight that invaded his eyes after he drew away the curtains. As he covered his eyes, a voice from below called out to him.

"Ritooooo! Time to wake up!" A feminine voice yelled. The orange head, or rather, Rito, turned his head with a lazy body motion.

"Okay, Mikan…!" He yawned a little at the end. Mikan then responded back, going back down some stairs soon afterwards.

Stretching for a little bit, Rito rubbed the back of his head as he walked to the door that led out to his room. Opening it, he slowly walked to the bathroom, in which he took a bit of time to brush his teeth and shower.

After he got out, he quickly returned to his room. Opening his closet door, a uniform revealed itself to be hanging on a rack. It consisted of a white collared shirt, a lemon colored blazer, green trousers with a yellow cross-hatched pattern, and a green tie to finish it up. Quickly taking it off its hanger, Rito changed from his sleeping attire to his uniform.

After finishing up with tightening his tie, Rito looked back to his bed, walking over to it. Pressing a button that was nearby from his bed, and hidden from most people's area of looking, a small slot opened. Taking out a small black box, he tapped a few buttons on it, revealing its contents. Taking out a black tablet, he turned it on as he sat on his bed.

"I have a little time… Let's see if there's anything new on the Galactic News…" He yawned as he begun to swipe through some articles.

Most of the topics didn't seem to interest him. There were a few topics regarding events such as a new form of cuisine on a local planet, but what slightly peaked the orange head's interest was that of something else.

"Hmm…? What's this about?" He clicked on an icon, leading up to a full article that was just released today.

 _ **Galactic News:**_

 _From the planet of Deviluke, the first princess of the Devilukean Empire, Lala Satalin Deviluke, has escaped from home! Tipped by anonymous sources, we have recent news that she has ran, with her destination and reason for going off home being a complete mystery! Dispatched guards are currently searching for her, so we will continue to monitor any activities!_

Rito sighed. "Royalty these days…" He then turned off his device, placing it back underneath his bed. Getting off from his bed, he opened a nearby drawer to get a pair of white socks. After putting them on, he grabbed his schoolbag, sweeping his over his shoulder as he began to go downstairs...

* * *

 **...**

"Mikan, what's for breakfast…" Rito yawned again. Mikan peeked her head out from a corner, revealing her face. She had the same golden brown eyes like her brother, except that her hair was brown. It went down to just a little past her shoulders.

"Morning to you too, Rito." She responded with a neutral tone. Coming back around and carrying a tray, she placed it on a nearby table that had 4 chairs.

"Ah, that smells good…" The orange head drooled a little, before wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Today's breakfast consisted of a nice plate of eggs and bacon, plus a side of miso soup.

Mikan then smiled a little. "Well, I have to go to school now. Don't take too long, Rito." Putting on a red backpack, the little sister waved Rito goodbye as she left the kitchen, leaving through the front door after she slipped on her shoes.

Content with eating the food that his sister made, Rito cleaned up the dishes, before leaving for school himself. He was a first year high school student, going to Sainan High. Additionally, Mikan went to the Sainan First Elementary School, so when she became of age, she too would go to Rito's school.

As he approached the front door, he slipped on his shoes. Opening it, suddenly…he sensed a strange feeling in the air, but only for a split moment. Glaring up, his eyes suddenly flickered to a red color, before returning to its normal golden brown color.

"…What was that?" He blinked in suspicion. Starting to walk out of his household, he decided to let the thought go as he left…

* * *

 **…**

"Yo, Rito!" A spiky black haired teen slapped Rito's back. The orange haired protagonist winced, before turning around to his grinning companion.

"Hey, Saruyama." Rito greeted his friend back.

 **Saruyama Kenichi** ; Rito's best friend since junior high. He's a bit perverted.

"That listless look of yours again? Keep that up, and you'll never get a girl." The black haired boy grinned as he put an arm around Rito's shoulder. Rito snorted slightly. "Bah, as if you have one either."

"Fair enough." Saruyama nodded. The two continued to chatter until they approached their school. Today was a bright and sunny one, with perfect conditions that would allow anything to happen.

As they entered their school through the front entrance, they stopped to exchange their footwear for the ones used for the indoors. After getting them from their lockers, the duo began to walk to their classroom on the first floor. Rito and Saruyama would occasionally at some signposts, which humorously, and cautiously warned the girls of the school.

"You think the Principal would be arrested with all the stuff he tries to do." Saruyama noted. Rito looked at one of the posts, snickering a little to add on to the agreement.

As they approached their classroom, the duo came across a girl that had dark blue hair and purple eyes. As she pasted them, they glanced back at her.

"Sairenji…Haruna, right?" Rito blinked. Saruyama nodded. "One of the best girls in our year since junior high!"

Disregarding the girl, the two then entered the classroom, and prepared for class. Rito wasn't exactly the acing type of student, but he did relatively okay with school subjects. English and Japanese lectures were alright, but he excelled more in the science parts.

School would take its usual path, so let's partake in the stuff that comes afterward, yes?

* * *

 **…**

And so, the final bell rang, signaling the end of classes. Rito looked out the window, viewing a yellow sunset. After picking up his things and leaving class, he remembered that he had to go to the library, so he started a walk to go over there.

"That book on raising plants should be over here somewhere…" Rito glanced around some of the books in the aisle he was in. Moving to the part of the library that contained research material, he kept on looking, until he found the thing he was looking for.

Rito then smiled. "There we go, the _"Captivating the Beauty of Exotic Plants". O_ kay." He then checked it out, and finally left the school grounds to go home.

After walking back to his household, he felt that strange feeling again, causing his eyes to flicker red again, albeit with some slight annoyance this time. Deciding to not dwell into the matter, he tried to just ignore it. Opening the front door, he slipped off his shoes, yawning as he entered the living room.

"I'm home~." He wiped his eyes. Mikan glanced over to her brother while nibbling on a chip. She was reading a magazine while sitting on the couch.

"Welcome home, Rito. Dad said he'll be late again today." Mikan reminded him. The orange head nodded in response, before yawning again. He then walked upstairs and back to his room.

Flopping himself onto his bed, he thought about what Saruyama said earlier. Folding his arms behind his head, he hummed.

"Girls…huh?" He thought out loud. He wasn't really that interesting in the opposite sex, but he did notice them to a degree. "Come to think of it; I don't really have much experience in talking with girls besides Mikan."

Throughout his life, it was either having fun with his guy friends, or playing soccer or doing other activities. Interacting with those of the opposite gender was something he didn't do, so he was a bit perplexed by the fact.

 _'…Meh. Let's do something else to get this stuff outta my head.'_ Lifting himself off, he prepared for a bath, grabbing a spare set of clothes to change into. As he entered the bathroom, he began to prepare the hot water needed for said bath, deciding to take this time to clean the bathroom itself a little.

"I can clean up too, not just Mikan…" His little sister was very reliable for her age. She cooked, she cleaned; she could do the entirety of the household chores if she could. And not just that, outside the house she was very mature for her age.

After he finished with his minor cleaning, Rito checked the bath water, sighing in relief as he got in. His face went a little red as he started to relax inside the tub.

"This…is bliss." He then sunk a little into the tub, with only half of his face above the surface. Breathing from his nose for a bit, he then suddenly stood up, jumping out of the tub.

"Okay, _what_ the hell is that?" He narrowed his eyes as he felt the same energy signature being summoned. However, it was then that a spark of light caused Rito to cover his eyes for a moment as a bright light then came. What came in replacement of the light caused his eyes to widen slightly as his face went a little redder.

 **"Ha-Ha, yes! Escape was successful!"** A voice belonging to a pink haired girl appeared. Rito noticed that she had quite the…body, and an ahoge. The girl then looked at him as she stood in the tub.

"Oh?" She blinked. Rito's eyes then twitched as he covered them, averting his gaze from the pink head.

"Mikan, did you bring one of your friends over?!" He yelled. Mikan heard this, and ran upstairs, quickly reaching the bathroom. Slamming the door open, she gasped.

"Rito? What happened? What girl are you talking about?" She then asked. Rito pointed to the tub, causing Mikan to look. But, she then made a sound of confusion.

"…Rito, what're you talking about?" She then said in a deadpan matter. Rito then uncovered his eyes, looking back to where he said the girl was.

"Eh? She was just there a second ago…" He blinked a few times while wiping his eyes. Mikan then looked at her brother with a slightly worried expression.

"Rito, I know that you're at _that_ age, but even you're not a person to get delusions like that." She then walked back downstairs, leaving the orange head grumbling with a confused expression.

Since his bath was pretty much interrupted, he didn't feel like continuing it, so Rito decided to just finish and dress back. Putting on the set of clothes he left, he flushed the water away. He then took a towel, beginning to dry his hair as he walked back to his room.

"What was that though?" He wondered. Opening the door, he sighed, but only to see…

"Ah. Hey there. Borrowing your towel for a bit." The girl then waved her hand in a nonchalant matter. Rito blushed a little while using his towel to cover his face.

Rito sighed. "And…who are you?" The girl then smiled at him.

"Lala!" She responded. That caused his eyes to widen, making his flushed face go back to normal.

 _'…Lala. Does she mean, Lala Satalin Deviluke? Oh don't tell me…'_ He started to realize what was going on now.

"I guess you Earthlings aren't used to aliens?" Lala then said as she stood up from his bed. Rito shook his head while still covering his eyes. Lala then smiled.

"If you don't believe me, here!" She then went to her bottom, feeling it for a moment, before pulling out a black tail, which had a black ace-like shape at the tip.

"Earthlings don't have this, right?" She showed her rear to him. That just confirmed Rito's suspicions. He sighed in response.

"Okay okay, just cover yourself would ya?" He waved off to her. He then turned around. "So, how did you get here?"

"Using this device I invented! I call it, _"Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun"_! As she dubbed it, earning a bit of backward cringe from Rito. "I can't accurately determine its destination, but it allows a living unit to warp a short distance! That's how I escaped while I was inside the bathroom of the spaceship!"

She then showed a device on her wrist. Rito made bare minimum contact to see said device, before turning back.

 _'That's a preeetty lame way to name things…'_ Rito sighed inwardly. He then blinked. _'Wait, spaceship? Was that what I was sensing?'_

"And…you're being chased now?" Lala was now silent for a moment, before nodding to the question.

"I was captured by my pursers, and I would've been taken away, or so I thought…" She tried to finish that sentence, only for the two to hear an object, or…something that seemed sentient fly through the open window.

 _"Lala-sama! Are you alright, Lala-sama?!"_ It called out. It resembled some weird quirky doll with spirally eyes. It was white, wearing sort of miniature suit like clothing. Devilish wings sprouted from its back, allowing it to fly.

"Peke!" Lala cheered for her companion as she hugged it. Rito could only watch in confusion. "I'm so glad you made it out!"

"Indeed! We weren't that far into Earth's atmosphere, so I was able to escape!" Peke explained. By now, Rito had gotten used to Lala's nude state, and turned around, tapping his finger as he folded his arms. The two then noticed him.

"Ara. Lala-sama, who is this dull-looking Earthling?" Peke asked, causing a vein to pop on Rito's forehead. Lala then blinked in realization.

"Ah. I never did get your name." Lala then turned to him.

Rito sighed in order to release that snarky insult that Peke initially said. "It's Rito. Yuuki Rito." Peke then greeted him as he was held in Lala's arms.

"Nice to meet you, the name's Peke." Rito nodded.

"Peke here is an invention I made. He's an All-Purpose Costume Robot!" Lala revealed, causing Rito to raise an eyebrow. "Here, lemme show you. Peke!"

"Yes, Lala-sama!" Peke then glowed.

 _ **"** ** _Ch_ ange: Dress Form!"**_

Wrapping himself around Lala, Rito covered his eyes for a second as Peke did his thing. A puff of smoke then revealed Lala in an outfit that was…bizarre to say the least. She truly was "wearing" Peke, like wearing him in a dress-suit like form. She also wore a hat that resembled his head.

"Is everything adjusted to correct parameters, Lala-sama?" Peke then asked, speaking from the hat-like part. Lala nodded. "It's perfect, Peke."

"It's a good thing he's here. Without Peke, I would have nothing to wear!" Lala then displayed a goofy smile. Rito couldn't help but facepalm in response.

"So, how do I look?" Lala then asked Rito.

"Well, I can't really judge. So, I guess it's pretty good?" He honestly couldn't tell if he was embarrassed by the way she dressed or not. As he thought about that, Peke then spoke out again.

"Say Lala-sama, what shall we do now, since we're away from our pursers?" He asked. Lala then smiled as she held a finger up.

"I got a few things to cover that up. I was planning on—"

Rito then felt two presences coming closely. They would come through the window, but he was too far away to close them as they zipped in. Wearing suits, they also had tails sprouting from their rears. They both wore sunglasses, though one had gold hair, while the other was presented with black hair.

 _'Great…'_ He grunted. He assumed that those were the people trying to take Lala back home. The two then stood up, facing the pink headed girl.

"Why do we have to deal with such a troublesome lady…" The blonde sighed. "Should've restricted her movements, even if she did go to the bathroom."

Lala then twitched an eye, before looking up to her hat. "…Peke."

"Y-Yes…"

"What did I say about being careful about people trying to follow you?" She asked with an annoyed tone. Peke then sweated a little. "To always be cautious?"

"Yes! And now everything's gone down to the drain!" Lala complained. Rito sweat dropped.

"Well, since you have nowhere else to go, do you mind coming with us now?" The black haired man then proposed. Lala growled at them, causing the blonde to grab her wrist.

"Come on! Let's go!" He grunted. Lala tried to resist as she yelled at the two, causing Rito to sigh once more at the situation.

 _'Seriously… Royalty these days.'_ He spoke in a deadpan matter. _'Why is such a stupid thing happening in my room?'_

He then looked down to his carpet, in which he saw…

 _'…Oh_ hell _no…!'_ His right eye then twitched. Looking down at the carpet, it started to get messed up due to all their trampling, making it all dirty. That's what triggered him.

 _'I JUST CLEANED THAT CARPET!'_ He then yelled in his mind.

Eyeing a nearby soccer ball, he grinned at the blonde as he kicked it into his arm, causing him to lose his grip on Lala. Rito then dashed towards the window, grabbing her arm while doing so.

"Over here!" He yelped. Everyone looked at him with surprised expressions as he left to the rooftops with Lala. The two began running in the late sunset sky, in which it almost turned to night.

"Eh? Why, Rito?" The Devilukean was confused. Rito then turned his face back to her. "Because you guys were dirtying my carpet, and because it's annoying to watch something happen right in front of you, especially in your own room!"

As the duo ran across the rooftops, back on ground level, a familiar blue haired girl caught something in the corner of her eye. Looking to the rooftops, she squinted at the sight.

"Is that a…thief?!" She assumed. The dog she was walking barked as she tried to look closer at the situation. Seeing the orange and pink head running across rooftops like it was nothing, she blinked a few times to confirm her vision.

"Y-Yuuki-kun?" She wasn't sure if what she saw was right, though she couldn't confirm it because he was running quite fast, leaving her line of sight in a short amount of time…

* * *

 **…**

Now in a park, Rito landed gracefully, much to Lala's surprise. She didn't know humans could be this agile. However, as agile as he seemed to be, the two escorts quickly caught up.

"HUUURRAAAH!" The black haired one yelled as he threw a truck, creating a blockage. Stopping, the duo turned around to see the two of them behind them.

 _'Who's gonna pay for that truck?'_ He sighed. Aliens and collateral damage, what other two things could you mix?

"Earthling, don't interfere with our objective." The blonde then said. The black haired one then stepped forward.

"Please, Lala-sama. Stop trying to run away from home!" Lala stuck her tongue out. Rito then gave her a look of disapproval.

"I'm not going to be some kind of flesh doll waiting to be passed around! I don't care if I'm the successor or whatever, meeting husband candidates is bothersome!" She then yelled.

"That's why you ran from home?" Rito groaned. "What a drag…"

"But this is according to your _Father's_ will!" The blonde then tried to plead with her, causing Rito to step back.

 _'From the king himself…now that's a problem.'_ He furrowed his brows. _'Should I just turn her in and get rid of this problem?'_

Before he could decide on an action, Lala took out some kind of cellphone. "I don't care if it's from Daddy!" Pressing a button, a flash of yellow was created in front of everyone.

"Oh no!" The blonde yelped.

"Lala-sama is calling one of her inventions out!" The black haired one added. Rito covered his eyes, with a bad feeling growing in his stomach.

 _ **"** ** _T_ ransmit: Vacuum-kun!"**_

As the flash dissipated, a large octopus-like machine spawned itself. Having a color scheme similar to Lala's dress, it had large yellow eyes, and had the Devilukean Empire's symbol on its forehead.

"Go on, suck 'em up!" Lala ordered. Vacuum-kun then opened its robotic mouth. A powerful force of suction then started to bring the escorts in as they cried out. It didn't take long for them to get sucked up, surprising Rito.

"That's pretty cool. A vacuum huh? …Wait." He then started to look around. "It's vacuuming _everything_!"

Trash cans and trees. Benches and bikes; it didn't matter what it was. It started to get sucked by Vacuum-kun. Rito started to panic a little once he himself started to get off from the ground. He then glared at the machine.

 _'This piece of…'_ His eyes then flickered red. Before he could get sucked in, from the soles of his feet, metal anchors were launched into the ground, piercing the pavement and dragging him back down to earth. He then stuck an arm out towards the machine.

 _"Drop dead…"_ He muttered. His arm glowed, morphing into a large laser cannon. Fortunately for him, Lala didn't see the 15 year old shoot a blast of energy towards Vacuum-kun's mouth. As it went inside, it exploded inside the robot's mouth, destroying it in its entirety.

Unfortunately for Rito however, he was not expected for Vacuum-kun's massive explosion, which blasted him away despite all his efforts. Luckily for him, he already made his weaponized creations fade away back to his body, with a slight exhale signaling it. He then spent the rest of his breathe screaming as he flew back, eventually landing.

Albeit, it was by a branch, and at a very tall tree at that.

As Lala flew by, Rito groaned in annoyance, clearly visible by several veins popping on his forehead as he hanged by his shirt.

"Ah, sorry, sorry, Rito!" Lala chuckled. "I forgot how to turn that thing off, and it must've malfunctioned~!"

Rito then rolled his eyes. _'At least she took the bait.'_ Lala then helped him down to the ground, in which she then thanked him for his help. Waving him goodbye, she began to fly away.

"Geez, what a drag…" Rito then started to look around. "Guess I'll have to repair the damage done as well?"

Rito's eyes flickered red again as he exhaled. Two strands of hair from the back of his head then grew longer, until they were able to form giant arms. Grabbing the truck, he placed it back where it was at first, and placed the damaged concrete back where it was.

"Not gonna replace the concrete though, that's too tiresome." The hair arms then retracted, and Rito's eyes then returned back to normal. Beginning to turn back to where his home was, he then noticed a familiar blue haired girl. She was a fair distance away, so she couldn't see his face.

"That's… Sairenji Haruna. Guess it's time to go." Scratching his head, he turned away from her, leaving only his orange hair partially visible as he quickly dashed away, growing a pair of boosters on his back.

"Eh?" Was all Haruna could say before she covered her eyes. As Rito activated his boosters, he literally left her in his dust. The only thing she saw was the orange hair that she so dearly recognized, even if it was dark. However, because of that, she couldn't tell if that was the person she thought it was.

Standing up and brushing the dirt off her and her pet, Haruna looked beyond where he used to stand. "Perhaps… I'm thinking too much about it at the moment…"

* * *

 **…**

The next day…

Rito wasn't exactly in…the best mood. Besides the fact that he pretty much got himself involved with the royal Devilukean family's first princess, he nearly exposed his identity as well.

"Well, it could've gone worst… At least she didn't use that thing _inside_ my room, otherwise there would've been more trouble to deal with." He said that out loud as he began his daily walk to school.

"Probably best to hide away from her. No doubt more trouble will come if I—" Rito was continuing to groan, but then from around the corner.

"Ah… Good morning, Yuuki-kun." Haruna suddenly appeared. Rito sweated a little, but tried to make no obvious expressions.

Haruna looked at his face, with a little more direct in her favor. She tried to remember what she saw yesterday, and tried to compare the face of the person she saw running on the rooftop with that of Rito's. As she turned back to him, she then tried to…

"Erm, yesterday I…" Rito knew what was going to happen. Before she could say what she wanted to though, a certain figure was starting to descend upon them.

"…Perfect." Rito mumbled. Haruna was now starting to notice this as well, so while she was distracted by that, Rito quickly dashed away with the help of a pair of generated wings. They were gray in color, with metallic parts of black on them.

"RRRiiiiiiiiiiiiii…to?" Lala blinked as she landed in front of Haruna. Looking to her left and right first, and then forward and behind, she tilted her head. "Eh? Where did he go?"

Haruna was befuddled by what was in front of her. A girl wearing a strange dress literally dropped from the heavens. Sure, that last part might've been a bit exaggerated, but that was basically what was going through her mind. And not only that, this person was looking for Rito as well.

"Uh… You are…?" Haruna tried to say. Before she could get an answer though, Lala flew off again, leaving the blue haired teen alone. Once again, left alone in, well, not in a heap of dust, but still in someone's tracks, she sighed as she stood up.

"I'm going to have to ask Yuuki-kun about this later…" She said as she then continued her own journey to Sainan High…

* * *

 **…**

School was actually pretty pleasant for this day around. Rito, despite having slept in one of his classes, was having a noneventful day. Well, for a while at least.

A few classes ended, with the well-deserved lunch break coming in to sooth the hungry souls of the students. Going back to Rito's class, he took out his lunch box. It was wrapped in a green handkerchief. Putting it down on his desk, he quickly unwrapped it because his stomach was starting to growl.

And just as he sat down, and was just about to dig in…

"RITO!" Saruyama suddenly crashed through and showed up at the entrance to the classroom. Sliding the door open, he pointed outside. "What the hell man, there's a cute-ass chick calling your name out!"

Rito dropped his chop sticks. "Son of a…" Turning back to Saruyama, he sighed as he stood up.

Walking outside, he was dragged by Saruyama to where Lala was trying to call him out. Rito winced a little by the sight he saw. Guys were practically drooling over her, with even some of the girls starting to get envious thoughts regarding her beauty.

"Ritooooo! Where are you?!" She yelled out. Saruyama couldn't believe what was going on. Rito sighed and walked out to her.

"Lala, what the hell are you doing here? Don't tell me you're gonna pull another prank on me again?" Rito looked at the pink head.

A bunch of male students then gathered around, with Saruyama in the front. They all had bewildered expressions because someone like Rito was apparently associated with this suddenly appearing beauty.

"R-Rito, hey, who is this girl? What's your relationship with her?" He dared to ask. Rito held the bridge of his nose, as he knew this was probably not going to end well.

Before he could say anything, Lala grabbed his hand. "I want him to be my bride!" That caused everyone's jaw to drop. Even Rito did a spit take to her response. "What the hell do you think you're saying?!" The orange head turned to face the pink head with utter confusion. Before he could protest however, Saruyama coughed in confusion.

"Wait! I thought you had Haruna in your sights?!" Rito was trying to respond, but alas…

"CATCH THAT CRAPPER!" The guys were now ballistic, and were starting to chase Rito like a horde of zombies. Rito cursed under his breath as he began running in a random direction, and with Lala hanging on his arm to add that.

"Eh? Why are they angry?" Lala was confused. Another vein popped on Rito's head. _'I'm very tempted to just leave her right here…'_

Running away for quite a while, Rito's superior agility allowed him to outrun the horde, but that was only until he reached a dead end. And as if the situation wanted to jinx him, the crowd of guys suddenly appeared the minute he turned around.

"Crapbaskets…!" He yelped. He certainly didn't want to use his powers here, nor that accursed teleportation device that Lala had either. He had a feeling it only transported bodies, and not clothing, so, with no further option… He had to turn to _that_ option.

"KILL HIM!" The crowd started to approach them, their distance faltering more and more by the second. Sighing, Rito turned to a window. Looking down, it was around…a story or two.

"Screw it." With Lala still in tow, Rito jumped and crashed out through the window, causing Lala to let go of his arm due to surprise. The guys gasped at the bold move, and watched Rito do a successful five point landing, much to everyone's shock.

"A FIVE POINT LANDING?!" Saruyama retorted. As the crowd and pretty much the rest of the school watched the scene go by, Rito decided to just… skip the rest of class. Somehow, life was probably going to get harder, so he thought:

 _"Adam, do you think I'll survive this...?"_

And that wasn't a question of fun that was a question of desperation. And who's to say that a certain princess won't make this any harder for him?

* * *

I gotta say, I enjoyed writing this first part.

To Love-Ru was one of the first Rom-Com mangas, and the one of the first mangas that I've read actually. Not to mention one of the animes I watched once I started getting into it, so, despite all the stuff it has, it holds a place in my memory.

For this story, I wanted the pairing to be Rito and Yami, so I hope you like the shipping once I get to it!

Anyhow, let me know what you guys think about this first chapter! And if you want, check my profile for me Ben 10 x Fairy Tail Crossover!

One last thing. I really appreciate it if you guys would rate/review this story. It gives me ideas, and could help me fill plot holes and correct mistakes if you guys find any.

Anyhow, that's all I wanted to say. So, without further ado, I'll see you all in the next part! Albeit, this probably will be updated a tad bit later compared to my other story. Nevertheless, toodle-doo! **Did you get that little reference that I made at the end at first?!**


	2. More Troubles in Town

Hey guys, how's it going? Time for the second chapter! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I'm proud to be able to add another story to the To Love-Ru fanfiction community!

For the Guest, please, give it another look! I never did finish the anime myself as I read the manga, but I can say that it's pretty good!

Thanks again G-man India for your review! I hope you'll continue to enjoy the stuff I write!

Anyhow, that's all I wanted to say. So, without further ado, let's get going with the second part of this new story! Onwards! And as always, I own nothing related to the subject of **To Love-Ru**. Please support the official releases, and happy reading to you all!

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** _More Troubles in Town_

 **…**

"So… Why are you here for again?" Rito asked with an annoyed expression.

Speaking to the person who was playing his video games, Lala smiled. "It's like I said! I want to be your bride, so doesn't that mean that a married couple lives together in one household?"

Rito sighed. "But I never even confirmed that darn thing with you in the first place… Heck, I'm not even in love with you, so why—"

 **"I'm okay with it still!"**

Rito twitched an eye again. "Wha… _*Sigh*_ Lala. Let's...go outside for a moment."

Wondering why he wanted to go out, Lala decided to just oblige his command, following him outside after he slipped on a pair of shoes. Avoiding contact with Mikan, the two successfully left the house. Rito wasn't sure where he wanted to go, so he randomly walked around for a bit, until he eventually arrived at one of the local waterways.

Sitting down at the sloped hill of grass, he sighed. "Ok, this is good enough…"

Lala then twirled her tail. "Why did you get so serious for, Rito? And why bring us out here for?" She looked around, curious to his decision. Rito then turned his face to meet hers.

"Do you really want to live here?" He then asked. Lala blinked, before nodding. "It's alright, isn't it?"

 _'Not really the point…'_ Rito rolled his eyes. Peke was starting to hum, before gasping.

"…Lala-sama, don't tell you're trying to…" Lala then slapped her hat, causing him to grunt. "I don't know what you're trying to suggest, Peke!"

"And what're you trying to do…?" Rito tried to asked, only to get ignored by the two. Before he could raise his voice however…

"LALA-SAMA!" A man called out. He had gray hair with heterochromatic eyes, blue on his right, and gray on his left. He wore demonic looking armor, and it also came with a fancy cape, how delightful!

"Zastin?" Lala responded to him. Rito flinched. _'Another Devilukean I assume…'_

Zastin then chuckled weakly. "Lala-sama… You had no idea how much trouble I had getting here… I got arrested, a dog chased me around, and I got lost… This is why underdeveloped worlds are a pain, however…"

He then pointed at her. "This was all worth it! Now come, Lala-sama! Back to Planet Deviluke with me, please!"

Lala then stuck her tongue out, much to Rito's chagrin. "Bleeeh! I don't wanna, I have a reason not to!"

"Lala don't you dar—"

"Oh, and what is this reason, Lala-sama?" Zastin asked. Lala was then going to drop the mother load of all troubles for Rito.

 **"I fell in love with this guy!"**

 _'Son of an Arlian…'_ Rito couldn't believe that she shamelessly said that.

"I'll live with Rito here on Earth!" He then understood that she was trying to use him as an excuse to not go back to her home planet. Looking back at Zastin, he couldn't tell if he was going to go ballistic, or accept it. Though…

"Oh, I see." He actually accepted that. Rito would've facepalmed himself it he could, but the situation was the greatest one to do so.

"I've heard from my men that an Earthling tried to save Lala-sama… It must've been that one right there…" Zastin recalled. Lala then swiped her arms. "Then it's settled right? Now that you know, you can tell Daddy! I won't go back to that place to meet with those accursed husband candidates!"

"Well… It's not that simple, Lala-sama." Zastin sighed. "This was a direct order from the King himself, and I won't be able to face him with the fact that I approved such a relationship between an unknown Earthling and yourself."

 _'Yeah, right? Tell this girl!'_ Rito nodded in agreement. Lala then groaned.

"Then how can we make this thing go right then?" She asked. Zastin then closed his eyes as he went for his waist.

"…Lala-sama, please stand back." Rito then felt a surge of killing intent from Zastin. Swiping a sword made whose blade was made of green energy, Rito yelped as he dodged to the side, avoiding a deadly cut.

"Oh come on!" Rito barked. Lala chirped as she watched. Zastin then pointed his blade at him.

"We shall see if he is worthy of being in the presence of Lala-sama…" A tail then popped out from his rear. Rito noticed that his was thin and scorpion-like, compared to Lala's impish looking one. Looking to his side, he then identified how powerful his weapon was, as it was able to cut quite deeply into the ground.

' _I_ really _want to use my powers, but if I do, then I'll be in an even more troublesome situation…'_ Rito mentally said with a frustrated sigh. Looking back at Zastin, the swordsman took a stance.

"Now then, Rito-dono. Show me your skills in a fight!" He then dashed forward with sword in hand. Rito quickly rolled back and onto his feet, quickly jumping to a nearby car.

Landing on top of it, Zastin quickly made mincemeat of it, cutting the vehicle in pieces. Rito was able to dodge by jumping off, continuing to run away. As Zastin chased him, he ended up slashing apart steel poles, vending machines, or whatever was unfortunate enough to be in his and Rito's way. At least he didn't kill anyone though, so that's a relief.

Now running down through a neighborhood street, Rito glanced back at Zastin. "This guy is relentless!"

"What's wrong?! Is running the only option you only action you will do?! Fight me like a man! Come on!" He insisted in trying to convince the orange headed youth, much to his annoyance.

Running to a cross section, at a glance to his right, Rito grinned as he passed it. Quickly turning around and skidding a little, Zastin was about to slash him again, only to notice a speeding car going straight in his direction.

"Shoot!" Zastin quickly jumped over said vehicle, and quite the height he achieved as well. Rito assumed that most Devilukeans had enhanced mobility. However…

Rito then snickered. As Zastin landed, Rito then folded his arms. "Better watch your footing!"

"Ha! Don't get carried away with yourself, I won't be fooled by the same—"

 _ ***WHACK!***_

"Ah ha!" Rito pointed at him. Zastin unknowingly landed right in the middle of a train track. And because of that, he was unable to react fast enough to the speeding train that slammed into him, causing him to get flung away and rapidly twirl in the air, much to Rito's enjoyment.

Landing next to Rito, the teen noticed that the dog he was talking about was still chomping on his leg, much to his curiosity. Tapping his foot, Rito tilted his head.

"Is he dead?" He asked out loud. Answering him was the groan of a bleeding Zastin, who seemed to be a bit livid now.

"GYAAAAAH! You won't beat me so easily! Fight meeeeeeee—"

Rito then turned to his side and stuck a leg out, causing Zastin to trip and fall flat on his face. Lala then floated down next to them, pouting.

"Zastin, what're you doing!" Lala complained. Zastin then rose up. "What do you mean, Lala-sama?!"

"You can't expect Rito to defeat the number one swordsman from Deviluke!" She tried to say. Rito wasn't really convinced with the matter, as he pretty much saw Zastin fall due to his own mistakes of the environment.

"But Lala-sama, don't you realize what'll happen?" Zastin then started. A little blood spurted from his head.

 ** _"Marrying you, the heir to the Devilukean Royal Family will mean that he'll be able to rule over the entire area that they command! That means he'll have control over countless planets that are under the care of the Devilukean King's care!"_**

Rito did a spit take. "WHAT?!" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _'No, no, no, no, no, NO! That's something I_ definitely _don't want!'_

"That's why the King had gathered candidates from around the galaxy, Lala-sama…" Zastin and Lala were now starting to argue with one another over the same thing that caused Rito to even get involved.

"I'm sure Daddy cares more about the succession than me!"

"That's not true, he—"

 **"WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP FOR JUST ONE SECOND?!"**

The two then darted their heads back to Rito, whose eyes glowed red for a second. Returning back to normal after another moment, he sighed. "Being the heir to the Devilukean Empire, meeting candidates, who gives a crap?!"

"If a person doesn't want to be living like this, don't force them to! If they don't like the person that they're being married to, do something about it then! GO HOME ALREADY!" He started.

"Just give them some freedom. Give _me_ some freedom!" He then finished, panting a bit from all the yelling he just did.

 _'This… Earthling.'_ Zastin and Lala were surprised by Rito's sudden outburst. However…

"Rito… You said you don't like me, but you understand exactly how I feel!" Lala suddenly said, making the two males raise an eyebrow.

"It's like he said. I just want to live a life on my own, unrestricted by the rules of the world! There's so many things I wanna do and see, one being deciding on my own who would be by husband…" She explained to the two.

"Lala…?" Rito narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure what she was going to do next, but…

 **"I really do think… I wanna marry you, Rito."**

 _'Ah. My life is over…'_ Rito's psyche cracked into shards like a mirror. He then turned to Zastin. "Oi, Zastin… Help me out…"

Much to his chagrin though, Zastin was crying out tears of guilt. "No… I was only following the King's orders… I was unaware of Lala-sama's feelings. I tried to ignore them, but the way you bravely exposed those feelings, I have no shame in admitting defeat now."

"What."

Rito's eye twitched again. "Are you… No, wait, please no—"

"I will report this to the King, Lala-sama!" Zastin then started to walk away, leaving the other two alone. Rito went down to his knees, now in utter confusion to just what happened.

"Wha… My… What?!" Rito's life was going to be even more of a hell hole now, but in another place…

* * *

 **…**

In a nearby apartment…

Apartment number 501, **Sairenji**.

Haruna laid on her bed, grasping her pillow. She was having a few moments to herself, thinking of the last few things that just happened. She then turned to her side, eyeing her desk.

Looking towards a certain picture frame, she looked upon a certain orange head, who was a little younger than the one that she knew. Wearing a black gakuran, he wore a big smile while making a peace sign. He was with a bunch of other students who were also smiling for the picture.

She then closed her eyes. "Yuuki-kun…"

* * *

 **…**

The next morning…

"Uuh…" Rito yawned as he opened his eyes. Looking up towards his ceiling, he tried to turn to his side, only to feel something…soft?

"Hm?" Looking to his side, he narrowed his eyes at the sight of pink hair. It was right next to him, so before he could assume anything, he quickly lifted the comforter up and away, revealing…

"…Lala." He blushed a little. He noticed that the thing he grabbed was not Lala's… assets, but rather, Peke. Sighing, he jumped off his bed, before doing… "What're you doing on my bed… AND NAKED TOO at that!" He then growled. Lala and Peke were now awake, and looking in his direction.

"But I wanted to sleep with you, Rito!" Lala told the orange head. Peke then grumbled. "I can't be in Clothes Form forever you know!"

Sighing, the clicking of his door caused him to turn around. Mikan then opened up. "Rito, are you still sleeping? You're gonna be…"

She then blinked at the sight. While Lala and Peke were just staring at her, Rito facepalmed. Mikan then looked at her bother in a deadpan matter, before slowly closing the door.

"Take your time…" Rito then quickly grabbed the doorknob, causing Mikan to try and close it from her side. "Mikan…! This was a misunderstanding… I'll tell you about it later!"

Taking his explanation with a sigh, Mikan finally stopped resisting. "Fine, but you'll tell me everything about it, okay?" Rito nodded, before letting go of the door. Mikan then sighed as she started to go downstairs.

"Ah, I forgot, I have to go out today!" Lala then remembered before turning to Peke. "Peke!"

"Yes ma'am!" Changing to her dress form, Lala then flew out of the window. "Rito, I'll be out for a while!"

"Oi, where're you…" Before he could ask, Lala had already flown away. Sighing once more, Rito looked back at his clock. Noticing that he was going to be late if he walked to school, he quickly got dressed. Not bothering to shower, he only brushed his teeth and quickly ran down to eat.

Pretty much gobbling his food up, he thanked Mikan for the meal before running off. As soon as he closed the front door, he quickly jumped up. With his eyes flickering red, he generated his gray and black wings, using them to fly over to Sainan High. Compared to walking, flying only took a minute or so.

Landing on the rooftop of his school, he checked his phone. He had fair amount of time, so he sighed in relief as he began walking downstairs to his classroom. After a bit, he slid the door open. He then noticed a little sign on the chalkboard.

"Ah, right, today's my turn for chores in class. Who's my partner?" He then gazed at the name opposite to his. "Oh… Sairenji-san, huh?" He wondered if some extraterrestrial force were messing with him right now, because when he glanced over at said person, she seemed to be giving him a strange look of curiosity…

* * *

 **…**

After that class ended, which happened to be Chemistry, Rito and Haruna began to clean the board of all the chemical formulas and other mishaps that were present on the board. Using their erasers, they began to wipe away the chalk. Though…

It was…very awkward. They didn't make a noise besides wiping, so both of them started to feel a tad bit uncomfortable. So, to try and alleviate this situation.

"Uhm…" Rito glanced over to Haruna. The blue head shook in response, as she was not ready for that.

"Er… I'll go and do the rest. You can go take a break, Yuuki-kun." She quickly said, earning herself a few blinks and a confused look from Rito.

And it wasn't just that either. Whenever he tried to talk to her, Haruna would get startled and run off, using the daily chores as an excuse to go away for a bit. And this kept on going till school ended.

So, as the sunset started to settle in, Rito and Haruna were finishing up the rest of their chores. Haruna tallied up the attendance, and while she was doing that, Rito was busy watering some of the plants.

She then noticed the calm expression he had on his face as he did so. He wasn't grinning per say, but he had a gentle smile on his face while he was taking care of the plants. As he placed the pot back on the shelf were everyone placed their things, Haruna tried to speak out, breathing in and out a few times before.

"…Yuuki-kun, you took care of the plants while we were in junior high as well, didn't you?" She suddenly said, garnering some attention from Rito.

"Eh? Oh, yeah. I…suppose I did." He responded.

"People tend to forget about things like that, but you did it frequently." She noted. Rito then shrugged.

"Ah, yeah. Back at my place, we have a lot of plants and flowers. I like to take care of them, it…sort of became a habit I suppose. My folks are always working, and my sister's busy with household chores too." He explained.

"I suppose…that's because of your kindness, Yuuki-kun." Haruna then said, albeit, a bit surprised that she admitted that. Rito widened his eyes slightly, but she then tried to dash out of the room, saying that she would take the trash out.

However, she then tripped on her leg, and was about to fall down, but then…

"Hey!" Rito's eyes flickered red, pushing himself forward and catching her by her shoulder, with an arm around her waist. The two gazed at each other, before Rito pushed himself off, coughing a little.

"Sorry for the sudden grabbing…" He averted his gaze. His eyes were already back to normal, so fortunately for him, Haruna didn't see his eyes changing color, but shook her head in response.

"Ah, no… Thanks for that." Haruna thanked him. Nodding, the two continued their daily duties. So, let's leave the rest of the day out for now, aight?

* * *

 **…**

The next day…

Doing the usual business again, Rito was relieved to not find Lala in his bed. Going to school again, he was in a good mood surprisingly. Haruna had not seemed to be suspicious about the situation that happened during that night, so he was glad for that.

As he arrived in his classroom with Saruyama, he and the rest sat down in their seats. As he sat down with his head on his desk, his homeroom teacher, Honekawa, suddenly announced something…

"Ahhh… This is probably random as heck, but y'all have a new student transferring to this here classroom." He adjusted his glasses. The rest of the students started to get rattled up, wondering if it was a guy or a girl. Rito was too busy relaxing on his desk, only to sit up at the recognition of a certain voice.

"Aight young lady, come on in…" Honekawa then turned to the doorway.

Sliding in, a familiar pink head entered the room, shocking everyone once she spoke. "Okay, sir!"

Rito immediately sat up, to which Haruna noticed. Said pink head then grinned as her tail flung around. "Hey, Rito! I'm a student here now too!"

Haruna gasped, but then glanced over to Rito, who was laying on his desk, as if he was lifeless. He was very tempted to go and crash out of a window again. The guys then went ballistic.

"RITO, WHO THE HELL IS SHE, SERIOUSLY?!" Saruyama slammed his palms on Rito's desk. Rito sighed.

"She's…a relative, and a distant one at that." He lied. Just as he calmed the crowd down, Lala went and added something to the massive fire.

 **"We also live together as well!"**

 **"…"**

 **"…"**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! KILL THE HERETIC!" The guys then started to crash towards Rito. Groaning, he didn't even bother trying to run away. Turning to the window again, he nonchalantly jumped and crashed out of it, not even looking to see how far we was from the ground

 _"*Sigh* FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU—!"_ Once again, the students were shocked that Rito landed with a professional five point landing, to which Saruyama was always wondering when the hell he learned to do such a thing…

* * *

 **…**

News of Lala's enrollment spread like wildfire. Rito had taken this opportunity to fly back up to the rooftop, in which Lala was soon able to find him; without finding him using his abilities of course.

"Lala, how did you even take care of the transferring process?" He asked. Lala then tried to recall. "Aren't you an alien?"

"Ah, I visited some guy call the Principal, and he just have me the okay!" She revealed. Rito facepalmed. _'Of course, that damn perverted principal…'_

"Well, at least you didn't reveal the fact that you're an alien, otherwise everyone would go nuts." He shrugged.

"Nuts?! People would go after her life if they learned!" Peke suddenly said. Rito didn't notice before, but upon looking at Lala's head, it was revealed that she was a hairclip, which meant…

"You changed into this uniform?" Lala confirmed it with a thumbs up. Rito was probably going to die at this rate…

Back at the classroom, things went by as usual, or as usual as it could. After their classes ended, Honekawa requested that Haruna showed Lala around, much to the blue head's reluctance.

"Erm, yes sir…" Lala then came over to her. "Hello there."

"Hello! I'm Lala!" The Devilukean greeted Haruna. Said blue head did the same, with Rito eyeing the situation from his desk as he started to pack his belongings. He desperately did not want to get involved with whatever she wanted to plan out with, so he quickly snuck out from the room.

Haruna then started to introduce Lala to some of the school clubs. First going to places like the Chemistry club, the two eventually went downstairs to the first floor, exiting out from one of the doors. Rito was on the second, and going on a different way, but…

"Oh, whoops." A baseball club member swatted his bat, but it made the ball go off in a direction he didn't want it to.

"Hinata, you idiot!" Another member yelled.

"Why me, I didn't even hit it!" A squeaky voice responded.

The baseball continued to go in its intended path, in which it ended up hitting…Rito's head.

"Finally some peace and—GEH!" The ball landed on the side of his temple, causing him to get a slight concussion and fall out of the window he happened to be right next to him. Some passerby gasped at the sight.

Landing in some bushes, a lump mark surfaced on his head as the ball rolled over to Lala and Haruna. As she picked it up, Haruna briefly explained it to her, causing her to get excited. Rito groaned from where he laid.

"Adam, kill me please…" He grunted.

As Lala tried out baseball, he eventually got up, rubbing his head in discomfort. "I was not ready for that…" Walking out to the field, Lala spotted him as he staggered a little.

"Ah! Rito, perfect timing!" She called out to the pained youth. Rito sighed.

"Eh…" Haruna noticed the lump on his head. "Yuuki-kun?"

As Rito walked to the field, she explained the situation to him. Reluctantly agreeing to swing for her, she then took the bat to a nearby corner. Unbeknownst to everyone but Rito, she upgraded it with her Almighty Tool, an invention of hers which allows her to create a new invention, or modify/upgrade another piece of equipment.

Rito could definitely tell it was modified, as clearly motioned by the Devilukean symbol on the bat. Not wanting to take a chance, Rito quickly ran to Baseball club's supply shack, taking a normal bat out. He quickly took the chance to destroy Lala's invention, and merely took a marker and drew the same symbol.

As he walked back, the pitcher, which Rito assumed was someone who praised himself highly, chuckled. "You're batting for her? Don't be silly!"

Lifting his arms up, he prepared to throw the ball. Rito narrowed his eyes as he also got ready, swinging the ball after the pitcher threw a fastball. Right as the ball was about to make contact, Rito closed an eye, and almost closed another. His eyes then flickered red, causing his arm to attach a small booster to the side of the bat. The catcher didn't notice as Rito slammed his bat against the ball, sending it flying.

Unfortunately, he forgot to turn off his Trans, and ended up throwing the bat as well. The ball first hit the guy in the nuts, and then the bat slapped him in the face, leaving a half dead guy instead, as well as some other dropped members who happened to be in the way.

Lala then cheered for Rito. "Nice! Let's go to the next one, Haruna!" Said blue head merely nodded as they went along.

The bat did eventually stop, but it ended up slamming the back of the head of a certain Devilukean Commander, as well as another pitcher that could only throw fast balls. Let's save that tale for another time though.

Rito would take this chance of confusion to quickly run away however. He didn't want to use the situation to get hurt even more by Lala's shenanigans, so he hid on the rooftop until everything was finished…

And an hour or so later, Rito did eventually drag Lala out of the school with as little commotion as he could handle. He would just ignore whatever attention Lala attracted.

 _'Just, ignore the stuff for now, and it'll be over…'_ He told himself that. Eventually reaching his house, he opened the front door. He and Lala slipped off their shoes and entered the house. Rito then told Lala to wait for a bit.

Entering the kitchen, Rito greeted Mikan. "I'm home…" Mikan then nodded. "Welcome back, Rito. You seem a bit tired."

Rito then grabbed her sister's shoulder, making her blink. "R-Rito?" He then pointed a finger to the entranceway. "About that girl. She was the one that first appeared in the bath suddenly, you'll see her right there."

Mikan wasn't able to respond, so she merely nodded as Rito left to go and change. As she checked out the doorway, she tried to understand what was in front of her…and she was positive for it…

* * *

 **…**

Back with Rito, he was now laying down. After sighing for around 10 seconds, he changed and went back downstairs. Mikan and Lala were already starting to get acquainted with one another as they started to eat.

As they finished, Lala went off somewhere, leaving Mikan and Rito together. As Rito was finishing his cup of tea, Mikan came up to him with a Cheshire smile.

"So, Rito. When are ya getting married to her?" That caused Rito to choke on his drink, before turning back to her. "Didn't I already tell you… It was only because the situation forced me to say so. And besides, why're you treating her like part of the family, she's an alien…"

"Well, she looks human, and she speaks the language too. She's also lit the atmosphere in this household like a 250 watt bulb! We have plenty of room for her as well!" Mikan resolved her claim.

 _'And my peaceful life has died off…'_ Rito grumbled. Lala then came back while holding a towel. "Rito~!"

"Let's take a bath together!" She dared to say that in front of the siblings. Rito blushed a little, before furrowing his nose bridge. "Lala, you know I can't do that…"

Lala then pouted. "Then Mikan, let's take one together!" The younger Yuuki sibling turned to her. "Eh? Me?"

"Yeah! I'm not comfortable taking one alone since I always had maids with me!" She admitted as she pushed Mikan along. Said girl chuckled. "Really? Such a bother."

Rito shook his head in confusion. "I will never get how she thinks…" That would be eternally true for him…

* * *

 **…**

The next day…

Lala was a star to the school now. Her Devilukean heritage granted her superior athletic abilities, as noted by her recording breaking 10.9 second 100 meter run. The girl's track team was astonished to say the least, some of them even foaming a little.

A blonde male teacher, the tennis club's coach, Sasuga, eyed her in an uncomfortable way. Rito was too busy having fun with soccer to notice. Haruna didn't either as she watched Rito with attracted eyes.

"He" would request to see Haruna after gym class ended. It was only then by lunch break that Rito started to sense something strange in the area. As usual, Lala attracted much attention and envy from the boys, who were practically giving Rito death stares.

As Rito dashed away, she tried to go after him. Some of the guys were bold enough to block her away and actually try asking her to eat with them, but Lala was only concerned with the person who ran off from her, albeit, not for the reasons that Rito himself were concerned with.

As Rito walked in the hallway, his phone suddenly started to vibrate. Taking it out from his pocket, a familiar voice entered.

 _ **"** **Hello, Yuuki-kun."**_

 _'This voice… Sasuga-sensei?'_ His eyes narrowed as he continued to walk. What he said next surprised him though.

 _ **"** ** _I ha_ ve a little…something to talk about with you. It's regarding the first princess of Planet Deviluke, Lala Satalin Deviluke. May I see you right now?"**_

 _'An alien that's probably disguised as a human… Probably a figure of high power if he's one of the candidates for Lala. He must have something that may attract my attention in he wants me to come.'_ Rito sighed. He then remembered his encounter with the Devilukean King, albeit, only his voice. He remembered the deal he made with him, and it had to come and bite him in the Alps.

 _ **"** ** _I_ have a certain…student that you're acquainted with. If you don't come, then I'm afraid I'm going to have her suffer some of the consequences. Come to field shack if you dare."**_

 _'A female I'm acquainted with… Sairenji-san?'_ He then gritted his teeth a little as he ended the call. Jumping out of a nearby window, a teacher yelled at him as he landed on the ground. Fortunately for him, there weren't any people out there in the field as he flew to said building. Landing and putting his wings away, he opened the door.

"…You called?" Rito muttered towards Sasuga. He turned around. "My, you're a bit fast aren't you, Yuuki Rito?"

"Cut the crap. Let her go." He then glared at Haruna, who was unconscious and entangled by tendril like objects. Walking up to Sasuga, the blonde grinned.

"I wouldn't come close if I were you…" Rito then stopped as his appearance started to change. His human form changed, and now resembled some sort of reptilian form. He became more muscular, and he gained outlines around his eyes. His ears became bigger and elf-like. His tongue got longer, and became blue. His teeth gets replaced with pointed teeth.

"If you value this human, you'll do as I say!" Rito then closed an eye.

"I assume you're one of Lala's candidates?" He then asked. The green alien nodded. "Indeed I am! I am Ghi Bree, and I want you to stop being with Lala!"

Rito then scratched his head as he started to walk up. Ghi Bree grinned. "Oh, what're you trying to do now!"

"If Lala learns that you kidnapped an innocent girl, what do you think she'll think of you?" He asked.

"Gahehea! It doesn't matter! Once I marry her, I'll make her develop a personality that's perfect for my tastes!" Ghi Bree then licked his lips. Rito then sighed, but then…glared at him like he was going to kill him without mercy.

"Eh?!" Ghi Bree stepped back. _'What's with this guy?'_

Rito then started to walk up slowly. His eyes flickered red. Ghi Bree then gulped. "Fine, I'll kill you then!" His body then started to get very muscular, heck, it looked like he was gonna explode.

However, Rito was unfazed. His body started to form a hazy blood red, engulfing him in the cloud. A moment later, he revealed his appearance to Ghi Bree, who looked utterly terrified.

Rito was now wearing a jet black leather top. Wearing gray body armor that went over his chest, a star shaped cut out was located on the chest part. His lower sleeves were a bit open, and were blood red in color. Wearing black pants with pockets on each side, a few belts were tied on the bottom, in which that area was blood red in color as well. He wore black leather shoes which had straps tying around them.

His most prominent feature was the cloak that went over his body. It was charcoal grey in color, and wrapped around Rito like a scarf. It also worked as a hood. To finish it off, Rito's eyes were now a ruby red color, and his orange hair had slight accents of red at their edges.

"A Balkean from the planet Balke. Heh, fine, come and fight me then…" As Rito said those words of his, Ghi Bree started to sweat immensely, and even more once a horde of weapons sprouted from Rito's body. "So, what do you say?"

"O-Okay okay! Please, don't kill me!" He then shrunk, and when I mean that, I mean to the size of stuff animal. Rito then sensed something was starting to come close, so he quickly transformed back, with a slight exhale signaling its effect.

"A word about me, and you're dead." He quickly muttered. Ghi Bree quickly nodded in fear as someone came by.

"Rito!" Lala called out. As she entered the building, she noticed everything. "Haruna-chan?! Who did this?!" She then looked down to the person Rito pointed to. "You… You're Ghi Bree!"

"F-Forgive me…" Ghi Bree said in his squeaky voice. Rito couldn't help but sigh and smile. "As long as you don't threaten others again, alright?"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone then started to hear footsteps. "Eh?"

"Darling! What do you think you're doing here?!" A small voice came by at the entrance to the shack. Rito and Lala turned to find another Balke, and a female at that.

"H-Honey!" That surprised the two, but even more once a smaller Balke came in. "Son!"

"He has a wife and kid? Then why try to go after Lala?" Rito asked. Ghi's wife then looked up to him. "You see…"

"My husband has a stupid tendency to go to other planets, mimic the ideal male of their world, and trick women into having his babies…" She explained as Ghi played with his son. Speaking of kids…

"Oh, here they are now." She then said. Ghi gasped as four other species came into play. Lala and Rito chuckled weakly at the sight of Ghi comically trying to run away.

"Well, that's everything settled. Lala, can you do something about this?" Rito turned to the pink head. Lala shrugged as she took her D-Dial out.

 _ **"** ** _Tr_ ansmit: Slosh-Slosh Warp-kun!"**_

 _'There she goes with that weird naming again…'_ Rito sighed. Upon summoning it, a toilet-like machine puffed into the area. It kind of looked like a duck's head, since it yellow and white, had light blue eyes, and had a beak-ish like mouth.

Lala then smiled. "Okay now, off with Earth with you, all right?!" She then pressed a button on the D-Dial, causing the mouth of Warp-kun to open. A swirl of water then came up, swallowing Ghi Bree and his families. Rito was a bit surprised that it was as simple as that.

"There, everything's good!" Lala laughed in triumph. Rito yawned, finally relieved that most of the problems were taken care of. The two then turned to Haruna, who was…dirty in appearance, let's say that.

Rito blushed a bit. "Lala, mind getting those things off of her?" Lala then helped Haruna off of those tentacle like objects. "Peke, can you repair her clothes?"

"Leave it to me, Lala-sama! My system can easily repair material like this." Peke confirmed. Haruna's body then glowed, with her clothes being replaced with her gym ones.

"Let's carry her to the Nurse's office, and say it was anemia." Rito suggested. He then started to walk away.

"Rito? Where are you going? You did save her, right?" Rito then turned to face her. "Well, it'll be kinda strange if the both of us accompanied her, right? So yeah, thanks…" He then yawned as he exited the shack.

Lala looked towards Rito's direction, and then back at Haruna. Picking her up piggy-back style, she slowly exited the place as well, though she couldn't help but think of something…

"…I wonder what Rito did to make Ghi Bree change back to his true form?" She wondered…

* * *

 **…**

The Nurse's Office...

"Nmm…" Haruna groaned as her eyes started to twitched. As she opened her eyes and sat up, Lala chirped with happiness.

"Haruna-san, you're awake!" She smiled. Haruna slowly gazed her vision to her face. "Lala-san…? What… What happened?"

Lala smiled. "Well, you collapsed near the tennis club's room due to anemia." She "explained". Haruna then blinked as she tried to remember.

"I…" As she was trying to recall, Lala then hugged her with a joyous expression.

"Either way, I'm so glad you're safe though, Haruna!" Haruna wasn't expecting such physical contact from the pink head.

"Erm, Lala-san, were you the one who found me?" She asked. Lala touched her chin with a finger, before moving her mouth to Haruna's ear. Whispering the name of her savior, Haruna blushed a little.

"Eh…?" She was bewildered, and very surprised. She would have some thoughts about a certain someone after this…

 **…**

 **…**

"ACHOO! Gah, who's talking about me?" Rito snorted as he started to go home. Oh right, someone in a certain spaceship would get jump scared by aliens soon enough, but that's for that scene…

* * *

And there you have it folks, the second chapter to this new story!

I'm liking the fact that I'm rereading and rewatching both the anime and manga, so it's a win-win for me! What do you guys think about my description of Rito's Trans form?

Also, did you get the reference I made? If you do, good for you!

Anyhow, that's all I wanted to say. So, without further ado, I'll see you all in the next part! Toodles!


	3. New Acquaintances… and the Seaside!

Yooo, what's up everyone! Here's a longer chapter!

I like the support that I've been getting for this new story! It's a blast to write this! Do you think this will be a popular story in the future?

For the Guest, this is called Adam and Eve. If you know what Eve is, you can probably assume how Adam is related to it. No flaming from me though.

Thanks, **TheUnknownUser2**! I got some inspiration from both Hellsing and Fate/Stay Night! Some parts included from Alucard, and some from Archer! I hope you keep on reading this. Thanks G-man for the review as well!

So, without further ado, let's keep this story on the growth! Let's go! And as always, I own nothing related to the subject of **To Love-Ru**! Thanks for over 100 views, let's keep this hype train up! These are parts that are added in through chronological order, so there's that. I took out some parts because I may have deemed it as unnecessary filler, so just a heads up!

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** _New Acquaintances… and the Seaside!_

 **...**

Town Trip!

It was now Sunday, the one truly free day-off that students could get. So, to spend this time accordingly, Mikan insisted that she and Rito take Lala to go sightseeing around the culture of Earth. Rito was going to protest, but he didn't really have an excuse, so he decided to go with them, partially so Lala couldn't cause any more mischief around the place.

The two decided to take Lala to the middle of downtown. Rito dressed casually, a black long sleeve with a blue top, along with brown pants. Mikan did so as well, with an orange blouse, and a yellow short sleeved hoodie. Lala however…

"Oho! So this is how Earthling towns are like!" She darted her gaze around, garnering the attention of many people who gazed upon her figure.

The two of them facepalmed, because… She was still in her Dress Form. Eventually, Rito dragged her to an alley, sighing. "Lala…"

"Hmm? What's wrong, Rito?" Lala asked, oblivious to the situation. Rito and Mikan glanced at each other, before turning back to her.

"If you didn't notice, that outfit of yours is attracting a lot of unnecessary attention…" He pointed out to the flowing crowd. Lala then tilted her head. "So, I can't be in Dress Mode?"

"Exactly." Rito answered.

"Well, sight-seeing on Earth is what you wanted to do, so it's better to dress like the locals, right?" Mikan proposed her change of clothing for Lala.

"Oh, I see." Both Lala and Peke said. Mikan smiled in response. "Since Peke can transform into any outfit, just try changing into one of the sets of clothing from a random passerby then."

Lala nodded, and then peeked out from the alley way. Looking at a man in a business suit, she looked up to Peke. "Peke, let's try that one!"

"Roger, Lala-sama." Her eyes then swirled.

 _ **"** ** _C_ ostume Analysis…complete! Form Change!"**_

Lala's body then flashed. Mikan and Rito covered their eyes for a moment, only to see Lala wearing a business suit like the random man that walked by. See then turned to the two.

"How's this for changing?" She smiled. Rito pinched his nose. "Lala, that's a male's outfit…" Lala then turned back, and Peke copied some more.

"This?" Lala posed.

"That's a policewoman, and a shaky dress at that too!" Rito retorted. Lala pouted, and then flashed again, this time into a bunny outfit.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU FIND THAT?!" Mikan couldn't tell if her brother was going to get white hairs as this rate…

Eventually, she did choose a satisfactory outfit. It consisted of a dark red one-piece dress, and a pink blouse. Rito then sighed in relief. "That's a pass…"

Mikan snickered at her brother's embarrassment. He would remember that.

Lala then grabbed his wrist and started to drag him away, much to Rito's surprise when he almost tripped. "Let's goooooo!"

"Don't pull me, for Pete's sake!" Rito grumbled…

* * *

 **…**

And onwards to the urban zone!

And so began the trio's field trip in the city. They would go to many booths and other vendors, one of which was a mask shop. Although Lala forced Rito to try out some goofy ones, Rito actually was contemplating on buying a mask himself.

He figured he could use one to cover his face, and thus prevent his identity from going out to the public if he ever used his powers. After all, his Trans form didn't provide a mask, so he was thinking about it.

As the three finished their window shopping, a delicious aroma caught the attention of Rito. Lala and Mikan noticed as he started to drool, walking towards…a taiyaki vendor of all things. Rito then requested for a large bag of them, much to the seller's joy. Buying around 10 of them, Rito graciously thanked the man as he started to bite into one of them…

"This…is bliss…" He mumbled as he chewed on one of them. Lala and Mikan giggled at the sight as they continued to explore the area.

A few minutes later, the trio eventually reached a game arcade by the name of Game Walk. Entering it, Lala was intrigued by a pulley game. She looked into the thing as she placed her palms against the transparent screen.

"What's this machine, Rito, Mikan?" She asked. The two approached her, with the two of them munching on some more taiyakis. Somehow, Rito had gotten twenty more of them. It seemed the siblings had similar fashions in taste.

"You put in money and try to pull things out using the toy crane." Mikan explained. Lala's eyes shined due to her new interest. "Ooooh! That's cool!"

Eyeing the one she wanted, she inserted the money and tried to grab it. Unfortunately, she failed. "Urgh! It's so cute, but it's so hard to grab!"

"That's a pretty big one, so that's natural." Mikan answered. Rito then sighed, before pushing them out of the way.

 **"Here's how it done…!"**

Rito then proceeded to grab the plush, which was a purple rabbit with stitches and bandages, with exactly the right precision! Mikan sighed in response to her brother's actions.

"I don't know why you're good at the most useless of things…" She shrugged. Rito merely stood with a triumphant smile. "Umu."

"Thanks for that, Rito!" Lala thanked him. Rito then yawned. "Craptastic…"

* * *

…

Moving on to another store, Rito and Mikan were discussing about some tickets that she got from buying clothes from a nearby shop. As they were suggesting to go there, Rito started to notice something…

 _ ***Sizzle…***_

"Oi, Lala… Your clothes." Rito and Mikan stared at Lala's body, in which her clothes started to deteriorate. Lala blinked. "Oya?"

"What's going on?" Mikan gasped. Peke then panted a little, causing everyone to look up. "Erugh…"

"Peke?" Lala looked to the corner of her eye.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Lala-sama… It seems that I'm starting to run out of energy. All of those continuous changes that I did earlier have seemed to take more of a toll than expected…" She explained.

"What."

"What's going to happen then?" Mikan sweat dropped. Peke grunted.

"After around 3 minutes, the costume will fade away in its entirety, meaning…" Rito sighed in understanding. "Mikan, let's go…"

Lala's panties then dropped to the ground, disintegrating away a moment later. Rito and Mikan then grabbed her wrists. "Damn it!" They both barked.

"Where are we going?" She asked them.

"Just somewhere! Anywhere to hide for just a moment!" Rito yelled. Mikan then eyed a random clothing store. "Over there!"

"Right!" As they entered said store, Rito immediately turned around the moment he figured out what kind of place it was.

"Not right!" Mikan then grabbed his sleeve and dragged him back in. "Mikan, what the heck!"

"It's fine, it's fine!" She insisted. Pushing him back, she quickly grabbed some pairs of underwear and gave them to Lala. "Lala, go and try these in the changing room!"

Pushing her into said room, she quickly pulled the curtains over. "Whew… I'll go and buy some clothes for her." Rito then nodded as she ran off. _'Mikan, what would I do without you…'_ He cried out in thanks.

As she left, he immediately covered his eyes with an arm. "Now to not get labeled as a pervert…" And of course…

 _'Y…Y-Yuuki-kun…?!'_ Haruna's mouth went slightly agape. She was now staring at him from behind, now suddenly appearing into the scene. As he turned around, she noticed that he was covering his eyes, and was in front of the changing room.

 _'If he's there, then inside must be…'_ She then towards the changing room, and out of it…

"Ritoooo!" Lala pushed the curtains aside. "I'm—Oh, Haruna-chan!" She then waved to her. Rito sighed as he let his arm down. He then opened his eyes to see Haruna in front of them.

"It's…not what you think it was…" Rito sweat dropped. Mikan happened to make a good entrance, as she carried a small bag of clothes for Lala. "Lala, wear these!"

"Mikan, thank goodness…" Rito smiled with relief. He would eventually explain the situation to Haruna with Mikan, sooooo… Onwards!

* * *

 **…**

"Misunderstandings galore…" Rito yawned as he followed the three girls in front of him. Mikan then gulped as she looked over to Haruna.

"Erm, do you mind if I call you Haruna-san?" She asked. Haruna giggled." Sure, Mikan-chan."

 _'It's so easy for people of the same sex to become friends!'_ He clenched his free fist in understanding. Haruna had now joined the three in going to the aquarium. Apparently, Rito also learned that Peke could recharge simply by sleeping, so that was some sort of good news to him.

As they arrived and began to explore the place, Rito turned to Haruna. "Sorry again for forcing you to come along with us…" He rubbed the back of his head. Haruna shook her head in response. "Nah, it's alright. The aquarium's a nice place to visit every now and then. But…I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Rito then sighed. "Does it really look like that? That's a bad thing then…" Haruna then tried to apologize, but Rito explained the situation. "Nah, Mikan wanted to take Lala around for sight-seeing anyways. I'm just here so she doesn't cause any mischief."

"Ah, I see…" Haruna then giggled. "I can picture Lala-san acting like a child and doing some stuff…" Rito then yawned. "Don't try to jinx it, please…"

While the two were talking, Mikan peeks over to the two. "Hmm, now that I remember…wasn't Haruna-san a classmate of Rito's since junior high… Is it that…?" She then tried to piece some pieces that may…not be actually there.

Lala then came running to them. "Rito, there aren't any corbiculae here!" Rito then darted his head over. "Why would there be a pollen basket for bees here for?!" He barked in response.

"That's a bit surprising." Mikan and Haruna noted at Rito's knowing of such a term, and as a nonchalant retort to be specific.

"Then how about mackerel and saury then?"

"That's for eating! They don't put aquatic animals that are meant to be eaten in aquariums…" Rito facepalmed. However, of course Lala ignored her, eyeing some other exhibit.

"Oh, what's that?" She then ran off. Mikan then said she would follow her, leaving just Rito and Haruna alone.

"Mikan wait… Geez, that girl…" Rito ruffled his hair. "Well, why don't we go over to that side then, Sairenji-san?" Rito then started to walk, but then…

"Hmm?" Haruna then clamped her fingers to his sleeve, making Rito turn his face around. "Sairenji-san?" Haruna then realized what she was doing, blushing a little as she let go of him. "Ah, sorry… I just…wanted to tell you something."

"Something? What's up?" Haruna then fidgeted her fingers. "Well, it was about that other day, when Lala-san brought me to the Nurse's Office…"

 _'Nurse's Office…? …Wait, she didn't…'_ Rito widened his eyes in realization.

"She told me…that it was you who actually brought me there. So… I wanted to thank you, but I never got the chance to do so. So…thanks, Yuuki-kun." Rito rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while trying to avert his gaze.

' _I'm going to have to get Lala back for this embarrassing scene…'_ He promised himself. Haruna then tried to say something else, but then…

"…?!" Rito then sensed something coming, quickly turning around and catching a…penguin in his hands? Rito then blinked in confusion, because the penguin seemed to be acting in a hyper-tistic like fashion. He then looked in the direction of where he came from, only to see more and more penguins dashing around with berserker like energy.

"This is… LALA!" Rito then yelled. Said pink head then came running out. "Hey, Rito! Check it out, I have these pills that gave the little guys 100 times the amount of energy they would've had!"

 _'Is that some sort of super serum for soldiers or something?!'_ Rito twitched an eye. Lala then answered him, as if it was a rhetorical situation. He then looked around. "Wait, where's Mikan at?!" Lala's tail twirled. "Mikan-chan? Erm, I think she's in the bathroom?" Rito facepalmed again. However, from a corner, Mikan looked over.

"I see now… Haruna-san is…" As the penguins started to go away, Lala and Haruna started to evacuate the others. As Mikan turned to join them, it was then that Rito noticed something in the air.

"Hmm… What's that?" It was a robotic fly. It then tried to shoot a laser a Rito. Luckily for him, there was no one for him, so just for a bit, his eyes flickered to Trans mode, and he flung out a sturdy rope from the palm of his hand. It had a kunai attached it as Rito grinned.

"Get over here!" It then pierced the fly, dragging it to Rito's hand. His eyes then returned to normal once it disappeared. A small man struggled to get out of the fly.

"Another suitor? Heh, get out of my sight before I crush you." Said man then hurriedly obliged, teleporting himself away. Rito was glad to get some action after the end of all this crap, so this was a slight bonus…

* * *

 **…**

A little while later… Swimsuits and the Sun?!

It was now summer, and was highly evidenced by the scorching hot heat that the students of Sainan High were currently feeling. The students' uniforms were now changed, going from their winter to summer uniforms. Males wore a white buttoned top that had a collar, while females did the same while wearing a yellow vest. It was finished by a green bow tie that was tied with their collar part.

"Rito… Why is it so hooooot for…" Lala complained while trying to cover herself with her school bag. Rito was sweating a little too.

"That's because it's summer now…" He explained while tugging his shirt to ventilate some air through. "It's only going to get worse from here, so buckle up."

"Haaa?! Then maybe I should spend the day naked then…" Lala suggested. Rito flicked her forehead in response. "Oh hell no, girl."

"Owie… I'm only jokin', Rito!" Lala nudged her arm into his shoulder. Rito sighed. "I can't tell if you're joking though…"

"At least we have that thing right, the thing you called a swimming pool?" Lala sighed in relief. Rito blinked. "Oh, right. The girls are using it today, I think. I assume Peke's going to change for you?"

"Yep! And she's 100% waterproof as well!" Lala answered. "Well, Mikan prepared some other stuff for me as well, so that's good too~!"

Rito then noticed a pair of lenses reflecting sunlight. Darting his eyes to his side, he then witnessed a figure holding a camera. He wore a mask, sunglasses, and a hood, so he couldn't find out who it was.

"Oi, what're you doing with that?" He yelled out to the figure. Said figure flinched, as his cover was blown. He then started to run away, prompting Rito to chase after him.

"Rito?" Lala wondered where he was going, but decided to go off by herself. Back with Rito, he was quickly catching up with the peeper, but he noticed that the person was fleeing quite fast, meaning he/she must've been somewhat athletic in order to do so.

As he continued to chase him, they eventually reached Sainan High. Turning to a corner, Rito continued to chase him, only to find no evidence of anyone. Narrowing his eyes, he sighed.

"Guess it's someone from school…" He then started going to class, wondering who that was…

* * *

 **…**

Eventually, Rito did get to class. He was discussing about the identity of the person in question. It could've been another candidate for Lala, so it's okay to say that it could've been an alien disguised as a human again.

Well, that, or it was an average pervert again that was trying to snap some pictures of Lala, and knew that the girls had their first swimming activities of the day as well.

His eyes rolled over to Lala, and then…

"…Really…?" He then glared at the doorway, in which said cameraman was present. The figure in question flinched again as Rito started to chase him, surprising everyone with his speed as he crashed out of the room.

"Even during a lecture… You're either an alien, or a hardcore pervert…" He muttered as he started to chase the anonymous figure. "You're coming with me this time…"

Eventually approaching some stairs, the figure noticed a fat guy walking down. Just as Rito was about to follow him up, he pushed the fatass down, causing Rito to click his tongue.

"Whaaaaaa!" The fat boy cried out as he started to fall. Rito then flashed to Trans eyes, generating a giant hand made of hair. Catching said person, he quickly moved the hand to the floor, before letting him go. He ended up landing flat on his face, but Rito wasn't concerned with that as he started to run upstairs.

"Bastard!" He croaked as he started to run around. To his annoyance, he somehow lost the crapper. Sighing, he started to return to class, and he noticed that the girls were starting to go out and to the changing rooms.

"Where is that turd…" He grumbled. As he was walking, he then overheard two guys talking.

"What was that guy's deal? Acting all shady with those sunglasses and that mask?" One said. "Yeah, right? Totally suspicious if you ask me." The other said. Rito then tapped their shoulders. "Hey fellas, mind telling me where that guy went…?" He asked with a dangerous smile. "Oh, uh…near the gym, man."

"Thanks!" He then ran off, jumping out of a nearby window. The two were too shocked to comprehend what the heck just happened…

* * *

 **…**

Near the gym…

"The gym, the gym…AH!" He then noticed that the doorway was opened.

"Hue hue…just need to wait for the girls to get in the water and—

"Oi, bastard!"

The figure flinched once more. "Tch, what a troublesome guy!" He then kicked over some stacks of baseballs, forcing Rito to dodge. Unfortunately for him, there were quite the amount of balls, so Rito tripped on one. That gave the person enough time to run away, much to Rito's growing annoyance.

"I'mma kill that guy…" He grunted as he walked out of the gym shack. Generating his back boosters, he dashed off towards the pool. As he began to get near it, he dispersed it, walking now towards the pool. He then looked around as he got near the edge of it.

"The guy's not here. Something's in the water, so I guess I have no choice, otherwise it's more of a mess for me later on." Rito sighed. He then jumped into the pool.

Creating a splash, he began to look to around, eventually eyeing a camera in one of the corners. Swimming towards it, he grabbed it and crushed it once he went back up to the surface. However…

"Ah, it was so cold!" Lala giggled. Rito twitched an eye. "Son of a… Why now?" He turned around, only to see the girls approaching from around the corner. As Sasuga, the real one, approached the pool with the girls, Rito ducked his head back into the water.

 _'Great…'_ His eyes then flashed red, generating a respirator for himself. _'And why can't this grow to a full sized mask… Adam, please.'_

"Well, since this is the first swimming class, why not just have some free time?" Sasuga suggested. The girls cheered in response as they started to jump into the pool. Some of the girls almost landed on him, much to his chagrin.

 _'Crap. Now how do I get out of here…'_ As he sat in a corner, he noticed Lala jumping into the pool, as evidenced by her tail. What she said next made him curse.

"Hmm, Haruna-chan. Don't you think it would be fun to have pools with waves?" Said person actually agreed, so Lala got out. "Er, I have to go get something!"

As she walked away, Rito then noticed a flash in the water. _'Is that… Crap, crap, crap, cra—'_

"Sensei, the pool's starting too—" One of the girls then pointed to the middle of the pool, in which a whirlpool started coming into existence. Rito then noticed a small turtle-like machine in the middle.

"Oh… I guess Splash Splash Wave-kun's broken." Lala said as she held her D-Dial, now returning to the poolside. Rito growled as he generated two spike in his palms and soles, stabbing them into the sides and bottom of the pool to keep him in place.

The water then started to swirl out, eventually going to the rooftop. And for some coincidence, the figure was up there, with…some guys from the baseball club too!

"Kageyama, why are we here for?" One member asked.

"How should I know, Hinata you idiot." Hinata growled, but he and the rest of the club started to notice the swirl of water coming at them, well, the figure to be exact.

"These'll sell for 50 thousand—" The guy was unable to finish that sentence as the force of water slapped him off the roof, and down to the pool side. The girls then noticed that the figure's disguise came off, revealing him to be…

"Motemitsu-senpai?!" They all shrieked. Some images then came down from the ground, landing in their hands. "Sneak shots of the girls too?! GET HIM!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The crapper finally got what he deserved, much to the joy of Rito's ears. That day actually proved to me meaningful to him, but enough about that for now, yes?

* * *

 **…**

And a little while after that… Suddenly, Seaside Trip!

"You know, I still can't believe you actually knocked that typhoon away…" Rito sweat dropped. Lala giggled as she carried her belongings to their bus.

A day later, and a little prior to this, Lala had miraculously destroyed a typhoon that would've prevented their Seaside Summer School Trip. And it was all because Lala was disappointed that she wouldn't have been able to go. The method that she utilized however, is not worthy of being discussed by.

 _'I guess some good things can happen actually when you're with an alien princess…'_ He sighed as he sat down next to Saruyama. Taking a chip from his bag from the guy's offering, Rito happily nibbled on it as he and the rest of the others started to go off.

Sometime later on, the buses arrived at their destination. It was a hotel that was next to the seaside, much to everyone's enjoyment. The principal announced that there would be a "Dare" event. That meant that during the time of darkness, a boy and girl pair would go off together through a course. Some of the girls made rumors that the pair would become a couple if they succeeded.

As they arrived and got acquainted with the place, Rito and some of the other guys decided to go take a bath in the hot springs. Rito merely went for the pleasure of going into one, the other guys…well, you know why they wanted to.

Some of the girls, friends of Haruna explained what a "Dare" was to her. They were Momioka Risa, and Sawada Mio. Risa was a girl with hair that was a dirty blond color, while Risa was a girl with dark brown hair that went to a pair of pig-tails. She also wore glasses.

As the guys were moving into peeking position, Rito stepped into the hot water, sighing in relief.

"This…is bliss." He said once more. As the guys started to climb up the rocky terrain, one of the girls suddenly yelled.

 _ **"** ** _K_ YAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

"Crap, did we get caught?!" Saruyama and his friend quickly jumped off. However… "The Principal is here!" That made the two go blank eyed as they walked away lifelessly.

"Perverted old man!"

"Hentai!"

The girls started to throw crap at the Principal, much to the guy's chagrin as he tried to come up with a pathetic excuse. Rito was merely relaxing the entire time it was happening though…

* * *

 **…**

Now outside, towards the entrance to the nearby woods…

"Okay now, everyone!" The Principal started. His face was all banged up as he stood on his platform. "Let's begin the drawings for the "Dare"! Will every student come up one at a time now? Whoever has the same number will be paired up!"

The students cheered as they started to line up. Everyone was now dressed in a blue yukata and a blue top as they went over. There was a table with two boxes, each filled with paper slots that had numbers on them. As Rito came to get his, he prayed very, VERY, hard.

 _'Please don't let it be Lala, please don't let it be Lala, please…'_ He repeatedly said as he placed his hand into the box. Rumbling around for a second, he eventually took out a paper slip, revealing it to be…

"And you got number 5!" The Principal announced. As Haruna grouped up with Risa and Mio, she glanced over towards the selections, only to see Rito holding looking down at his number.

"So, who's your lucky guy, eh Haruna?" Risa asked with a devious smile. "Your number just came up!" Mio added. Haruna didn't dare make a reaction to Rito's number. She couldn't bare the teasing from the two girls.

So, as the first pairs started to go, Rito walked to the entrance. He soon saw Haruna lining up with him. He nodded towards her. "Hey, Sairenji-san."

"A-Ah. I look forward to going with you, Yuuki-kun." Haruna responded. Rito was then given their light, and were instructed to go on. Going pass a giant red gate, the two started to walk on the beginning path.

"It's pitch black, huh?" Haruna said as she looked around. Rito shook the light a little. "They said the goal's supposed to be located at a shrine that's 500 or so meters away from here."

They continued to walk by their path, but they then started to hear screams and shrieks belonging to the pairs that went before them.

"The pairs that went before us…" Haruna shivered a little. She then held onto Rito's sleeve as they continued on. As they continued to walk, a figure jumped out from some of the bushes.

"RAAAAH!" A monster screamed. Haruna 'eeped' as she went behind Rito. The orange head blink, and then tapped the monster's long teeth.

"Hmm, the costume and the skin's nice, but you ought to work on the teeth." He said, causing the "monster" to blink. "Eh?"

"Yeah. If you want to make the right coloring for the teeth, try using a mixture of black and bright yellow. Afterwards, a bit of golden brown as well." He said as he started to walk off again. Both Haruna and the monster were dumbfounded.

"But… I worked on this for six hours…" He mumbled as he slouched down in defeat. Haruna continued to shake in fear as they went on.

"Sairenji-san, you all right?" Rito peeked over his shoulder. The blue head nodded a little. "I'm not too good with ghosts and stuff…"

 _'Well, I suppose everyone's got something they're scared of.'_ Rito thought as he walked. He then stepped on a stick, cracking it.

"HYAAAAAH!" Haruna shrieked. She then dragged Rito as she began to dash forward, leaving the orange head in a deadpan state.

"Eh?" Rito blinked. He then gasped as he got accidently slammed across some trees because of Haruna running around aimlessly.

"S-Sairenji-sa—GAO!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Haruna then spotted some more "monsters" and used Rito as a flail, slapping them away. As she continued to run, Rito would eventually calm her down. Afterwards, they continued to go back on the designated path…

* * *

 **…**

"S-Sorry, Yuuki-kun. I just take the nearest thing and start swinging around when I'm scared…" She chuckled sheepishly. Rito cracked his neck. _'Tell me about it'_. He had a few lumps on his head because of that.

As they went on and about, footsteps garnered their attention again. Rito sighed, but then noticed that it belonged to many individuals. "What now?"

"HIEEEK!" Some of them yelled as they passed by them. "It's the real deal!" Rito and Haruna then turned to where they ran from.

"R-Real deal?" Haruna stuttered in worry. Much to her fear, Lala and a bunch of zombie and other folklore creatures started to float next to them.

"Ah, Rito, Haruna-chan!" She waved to them. Rito sighed. "Lala, what are those?"

"Oh these, they're holograms! I made them based on some stories I got from your Papa's place when we went over that other time! **Deru Deru Vision-kun** made them!" She then pointed to a small hovering spherical device. It had a toothy grin, and was projecting a light.

"Oh, I see… bad!" Rito then dashed forward. By now, Haruna fainted, with Lala catching her as Rito quickly threw the thing away. He then morphed his arm into a hand cannon and blew it up.

"Ah! Deru Deru Vision-kun!" Lala cried out as she turned around. "What happened?!" Rito then whistled. "Oh, I don't know…" He then started to run away, leaving the two girls behind.

Eventually reaching some stairs, Rito climbed to the top. A bunch of people then started to clap for him. "Oh, so this is the end, yay."

"Congratulations! You're the only person who made it through this entire year!" The Principal announced. Rito then tried to protest. "But there's two other…never mind…" Rito would just decide to keep this incident to himself…

Like it was a good memory to him in the first place, but who's to say?

* * *

 **…**

The last day of the trip…

It was now the last evening of the Seaside Session. As Rito sat with Saruyama and their other roommate, the two were contemplating on what to do next, as they wanted to make this experience a worthwhile one.

"So…I suggest we go into Lala's—I mean, the girls' room!" Saruyama clenched his fist in regard to his master plan. Their roommate wholeheartedly agreed to it.

Rito howeverwas already conked out and asleep, but the guys decided to bring him anyways. "Come on, Rito!" Saryuyama then started to pull the sleepy Rito with them.

As they exited their room, Saruyama darted around with Rito, well, dragging him really. Scurrying around for a little bit, they eventually reached the area where Lala and some of the other girls were at. Popping out their heads, Saruyama looked around.

"Oh, this is so exciting! And it's almost time for the lights to go out too!" He chuckled deviously. However…

"HEY, the hell are you guys doing near those girls' room?! It's almost time for lights to go out!" An adult man yelled at the three. Saruyama flinched. "Crap, Naruiwa of the Disciplinary Squad! Run for it!"

Running around to a corner, Saruyama and the roommate passed Lala and the girls' room, though the former accidentally dropped Rito in front of the doorway.

"Ugh, sorry Rito!" The two then ran away. From within said room, Haruna then slid her door open, only to find a half asleep Rito laying in front of it.

"Yuuki…kun?" She blinked. She was surprised to say the least, but once she started to hear footsteps coming from around, she quickly decided to drag him into her residence.

"The other guys must had brought him along with them…" Haruna assumed as she laid Rito down. She then looked down at him.

"What…shall I do now?" She was a little flustered because his sleeping face was presented in front of her. "I guess I'll let him stay here, since the teachers won't be gone for a while…"

She then checked her room's clock. It was around fifteen to ten, so Haruna was contemplating on what to do now. As she was thinking about what to do next, she then heard some familiar voices coming back.

 _'Craaaaap!'_ She yelled in her mind. Dragging Rito to her futon, she threw her comforter on top of him as she put her legs in, concealing his body within.

"We're back, Haruna-chan!" Lala swiped the door open. Risa and Mio then came along.

"I was kinda hoping for some guys to come and visit us~." Risa smiled. Mio snickered in agreement.

"A-Ah… Welcome back…" Haruna stuttered. Fortunately for her, they couldn't hear Rito's slight wheezing from his sleep. Lala then blinked as she took a sip from her drink. "Haruna-chan, you're going to sleep already?"

"Ah, yeah. It's almost time for the lights to go out." The blue head answered. Rito then muffled around. "Eeep!" Haruna squeaked. Risa turned to her. "Haruna, what's wrong?"

"A-A-Ah, it's nothing!" Haruna answered quickly. She then sighed as Lala and Mio came closer. _'I'll have to let Yuuki-kun out once everyone's asleep!'_

"Okaay, girl talk time!" Mio slammed her hands down, and dangerously close to Rito's face. Risa and Lala then grinned, though Lala was unaware of the term and was smiling in regard to nothing. Mio then turned to Haruna.

"So, Haruna! Do you have anyone in your mind at the moment?" She suddenly asked. Haruna fluttered around in response to the sudden words.

"E-Eh? Why all of a sudden?!" Haruna sweated a little. Mio and Risa then swirled their fingers. "Cause it's a popular topic to talk about during times like this!" Risa answered. Haruna then blushed a little.

"If you don't…"

"We'll grab your boobies!" They then said. Haruna averted her gaze. "Well…"

"Ah! You like Yuuki-kun, just like Lala-chii does?!" Risa guessed, causing her to blush a little. "W-What're you saying?!"

"Oh, is that true, Haruna-chan?" Lala then asked the blue head. Mio then slapped her back.

"Gaha! We're just messing with you! Yuuki-kun's not the type for you, who's always so earnest!" The two interrogators then turned to Lala.

"Speaking of which, why do you like him anyways, Lala-chii?" Risa then asked the alien. "I don't think he's the reliable type to be honest."

"I don't think he's that mature or dependable either!" Mio added.

 **"I believe he's the most dependable person you can get!"**

Lala then said that, surprising everyone. However…

 _ ***RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!***_

"An alarm?!" Mio gasped as she stood up.

"Is it a fire or something?!" Risa added as she ran with Lala and Mio. As they exited, they found Honekawa. "Honekawa-sensei?"

"I-I thought this was the button for the elevator…" He shook.

As the other residents started to flee, Haruna used this chance to wake Rito up, because surprisingly enough, he was still sleeping.

"Yuuki-kun… Yuuki-kun!" She shook him. Rito groaned, before opening his eyes. "…Wha…? Sai…renji-san? What're you doing in my room for?"

"This isn't your room though! Saruyama dragged you here! You have to return back to your room, quickly!" She yelled. Rito blinked a few times as he got up, noticing he wasn't in his room.

"O…kay? Thanks, Sairenji-saaaan…" Rito yawned as he slowly walked out of her room. Fortunately for the both of them, Lala and the others returned after he left.

A while after, Rito returned to his room, and promptly proceeded to drop and fall asleep in his futon, no questions asked, no questions in his head…

* * *

 **…**

Another **one** comes!

After that incident happened, Summer Vacation came, and it ended without any crazy events, surprisingly.

It was now the first day of lectures. Not used to the timing of school, Rito rushed out of home, late once again.

"Craptastic!" He yelled. Flashing his eyes to red, he quickly generated his wings and flew off into the distance. "It's a good thing I can just fly to school, otherwise I would've been late if I ran…"

As he flew across the town, Rito then noticed a figure on the ground level. Landing a few dozen meters away to prevent his wings from being see, he began to run towards the person.

Coming in closer, it seemed to be a girl in a boy's uniform. She had fair skin, light green hair, and maroon colored eyes. Rito jogged towards her, in which she then turned to face him.

"Erm, if you don't hurry, you're gonna be tardy." He said. The girl then smiled at him. "Ah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"…Alright then, see you." He then ran off. After he was gone from his line of sight, he began to fly again. The girl then looked in the sky.

"…Tardy, hmm?" A fly then came near her nose, causing her to sneeze, and a…puff of smoke to arise?

* * *

 **…**

Now in Sainan High…

A few minutes after the bell rang, Rito had gotten comfortable in his seat. As he sat with the other students, Honekawa started up with another announcement. "Okay y'all. This is a bit sudden again, but we have another transfer student coming into this here classroom." He explained, earning a few 'eh's', and 'really's' from the students.

"Another one?" Risa said with a surprised tone. "Lala-chii just came here not too long ago as well." Mio added. Honekawa then turned to the door. "Aight young man, come on in."

Sliding the door open, a boy came in, earning a few awes from the girls. He had white hair on the top of his head, and black on the bottom. He also had maroon eyes, the detail which Rito took note of.

"This is Ren Elsie Jewelria." Honekawa announced his name. "Get along with him now, yeah?"

"A pleasure to meet all of you…" He then bowed, earning even more praise from the girls. Rito cringed a little. Ren then walked along, surprising everyone then

"And I've found you, my bride!" He then swooped himself to Lala, grasping her hands. "Lala-chan, I knew you were here!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Rito yelled out in shock. He then turned to the person next to her.

"And…you. You are Yuuki Rito?!" He pointed a finger at him. Rito tilted his head.

"Er…yes? Can I help you?" He asked, already annoyed with this guy. He didn't show it on his face though.

 **"Yuuki Rito… I hereby declare that I shall take Lala-chan from you!"**

"Kyaah! Rivalry insured?!" Risa and Mio yelled out. Lala then stood up. "I have a question!" Ren then smiled. "Yes, Lala-chan?"

 **"Who are you?"**

 **"…"**

 **"…"**

"Wha…!" Ren gasped. That felt like a slap to the face to him. "Ah… Well, as expected of Lala-chan…" He then chuckled weakly. "But my pride as a man will drive me on!"

"So… What's your relation to Lala-san?" Saruyama then asked. Ren grinned as he took out a picture frame. "Here, take a look!"

"So… She forced you to cross dress?" Rito bluntly said. An image of a younger Lala was shown with Ren dressing as a girl. Lala then remembered. "Ah, I remember now! You're Cry-Baby Ren!"

"Geh…! But…YES! I am your fondest companion! I have those wonderful memories of you forcing me to dress like a girl and be a guinea pig to your inventions!" Ren admitted, though Rito couldn't tell if it was shame or happiness.

"And one day…Lala-chan made a promise to me." Ren stood straight. "That she would marry me if I became manly. And here I am!"

"Did…did you make that promise, Lala-sama?" Peke whispered. Lala rubbed her chin. "I'm not sure…"

"So, do you know what that means, Yuuki Rito?!" Ren then pointed at him. "I will show her how much of a man I've become!"

"…Uh…" Honekawa blinked. "…Can I start class now?"

"You may!"

* * *

 **…**

And so, Ren's journey to start his test of manliness began. First trying to beat Rito by answering a math question, to ripping a large magazine in half, they eventually reached gym class.

"Fight-o…!" Rito yelled along with the rest of the guys. Ren then tried to outpace him, first by running around the track in record time. It then started to get to him.

 _'This guy's probably an alien too… Well, two can play at that then, you little crapper…'_ Starting to increase his own speed as well, Ren was surprised that Rito was going at the same pace as him.

"What? Then I shall go faster then!" He then increased his speed, but so did Rito. As the two ended their marathon, Rito was controlling his breath, while Ren was panting a little.

"Geh…heh… Lala-chan, did I prove my manliness to you?" He asked the girl. Lala simply shrugged, causing Ren to fall in despair…

* * *

 **…**

Assonating… Little…

As the day went by, Ren continued to "challenge" Rito to a random serialization of events, which now included eating the fastest, and to some other random things that Ren tried to come up with. Every little thing added itself to Rito's annoyance meter. He was veeeeeery close to just going around and cutting him up, ho ho.

Now resting under the shade of a tree, it was then that Ren came along once more. "Yuuki Rito." The maroon eyed male called out. Rito turned to glance at him.

"Hmm." Rito acknowledged his call out. Ren pointed to the rooftop. "Come with me to the rooftop." Rito sighed, and then proceeded to follow the white and black haired youth. A minute or so later, the two opened the doorway to the roof, and leaned against the railing that viewed over the school.

"So, what do you want now?" Rito started the talk. Ren then leaned on the railing as well. "What should I do?"

"What do you mean?" Rito turned to him. Ren then rubbed his chin. "I mean, I'm confused. I'm obviously manlier than you, so why is it that Lala-chan does not recognize it?"

"Probably because she's a dunce…" Rito whispered sarcastically while chuckling. Ren was fortunate enough to not hear that. He then though, grabbed Rito's hands.

 _'Alright, strike zone is dangerously closed to being breached…!'_ Rito yelped sharply. "What is the secret to your manliness, Yuuki Rito?" Ren then asked, causing Rito to sigh once more.

"You know, being manly doesn't mean that you have to beat someone in sort of competition you know?" Rito answered as he swiped Ren's hands away. He then went back downstairs, leaving Ren with a new found sense of enlightenment, plus a bit of confusion too!

* * *

 **…**

The next day!

As Rito woke and initiated his usual return, he left Lala to finish her own meal. As he left, he quickly flew into the air. He was a bit tired due to all the shenanigans that Ren, and to a point, Lala caused once again. He hoped that the white haired youth wouldn't confront him yet again.

But boy was he wrong though.

"Yuuki Rito! I request that you come with me, please!" Ren called out to the orange headed youth. Rito was satisfied a little due to the fact that he was being polite this time, so he obliged his request. Lala and Haruna wondered where they were going to. However, unbeknownst to the two males, a pair of mischievous female students snickered at the chance for witnessing a so called "Rivalry Battle" to take place.

"Ooooh~! Is it time?" Risa rubbed her chin in anticipation. Mio squeal. "A fight for Lala-chii?! Let's go!" The two then ran off to follow Rito and Ren.

A while later, Ren brought Rito to an isolated corner. He then started to speak. "So, I was thinking…" He started, only to get cut off by the two girls.

"Hold thou thought!" Risa came out from the shadows. The two males gazed at the two females.

"Momioka-san, Sawada-san?" Rito blinked. Ren wondered what was going on.

"We don't want this to turn into a fight, so here's a proposition for the two of you!" Risa then pointed at the two. Rito opened his mouth to protest, but…

"A match! And the subject of the challenge: A kiss for Lala-chii!" The dirty blonde haired female proposed. Ren's eyes lit on fire due to the challenges worthy subject. Rito facepalmed.

"You have today to do so! Any method is viable!" Mio then explained the "Rules". Ren clenched a fist. "Bring it on!"

"Oi."

"Since we're bringing Lala-chii with us afterschool, why don't you come along too?" Ren the patted Rito's shoulder. "It is a worthy fight now, Yuuki Rito!"

"How do I always get mixed up with us this crap…" Rito moaned in displeasure. Now don't say that, lots of other things are going to come after this!

"Author, I hate you…"

"I love you too, Rito-san!"

* * *

 **…**

Now fast forwarding to afterschool, Lala exited the building, only to find Ren and Rito waiting for her. "Ah, Ren, Rito! You guys are coming along too?"

"Indeed, Lala-chan!" Ren gave her a thumbs up. "Unfortunately…" Rito added with a lower tone. As she grouped up with them, three more people then came into play.

"Ah, Lala-chii! We're bringing one more person along!" Mio yelled out. Lala then waved to them. "Oh, Haruna-chan! Cool!"

"And here it comes…" Rito frowned. Haruna didn't seemed to be very pleased with the girls' actions. "Guys, we should be at the Tennis Club right now…"

"Ah come on, it's alright to skip club activities once in a while!" Risa smiled. Haruna sighed in defeat, knowing that she wouldn't be able to convince the two otherwise. "Well, I guess this'll be worth the skipping…"

 _'Ha, let's just see about that.'_ Rito retorted. He was getting gloomier by the minute, but he thought of a suggestion. Perhaps he could use this time to find out what kind of species Ren was. So, at least there was some merit to their trip.

So, moving along, the gang walked over to the local train station and got on. As he glanced at Lala and Haruna chattering with one another, an announcement came into play.

 _"Please be careful. The train may experience some shaking due to the curved path ahead."_

And right as the conductor said that, the train did shake a little, causing Rito and Haruna to stumble and fall. It would become a clichéd event, but as it goes for the orange haired youth…

 _ ***Snap!***_

"Eh." Rito looked up. The momentum, along with his weight caused the handle he was holding to to break. Rito then stumbled, but was then pushed accidentally by Haruna, enough to make his head slam into the train's window and crack it.

"Ow." Rito slouched on the seat underneath, retorting in a deadpan matter. Haruna flustered as she stood up, bowing in apology. The others reacted with surprise, because the thing Rito clashed with was reinforced plastic fiber.

"He must have a hard head…" Mio winced. Risa tried to hold in a snicker by covering her mouth. Rito rubbed the back of his head, getting up a moment later.

"Crap." He looked at the screen. Some of the other passerby sweat dropped from the feat. Rito looked around, before sighing in resignation. "Hope I don't have to pay for that…"

Everyone decided to ignore the little incident that just took place, and waited for their destination to arrive. As the group got off their train, Risa and Mio introduced them to a karaoke facility called Kuroneko. There, the group began to sing along with a whole bunch of the latest hit songs. Rito's eyes grazed through the selection of music, as did Ren with his own catalog.

"Rito, let's sing together!" Lala moved her face near Rito's. Rito cocked an eyebrow. "You sure you can sing something from Earth, let alone Japan?"

"Leave it to me!" Lala then dragged Rito to the stage with her. As Rito was given a microphone, he then blinked in remembrance to the song that was starting to be played.

"Okay, let's go!" Lala cheered as the music started. Just as she started to sing, Rito opened his mouth, only too…

"I WIIIIIIIIIIIL AAAAAAAALWAAAAAAAYS BE WIIIIIITH YOOOOOOOOOOOOU!" He practically screamed, forcing everyone to cover their ears.

"Ack! Yuuki-kun..." Risa groaned. "He's tone-deaf of all things!" Mio complained. Haruna chuckled weakly while attempting to cover her ears. Ren got the full blast, unfortunately for his ear drums.

"Definitely can't achieve his goal at this rate…" Risa shook her head. Haruna wondered what she was mentioning.

"Lala-chan, let's sing another one!" Ren hurriedly approached her. Lala then blinked with her oblivious expression. "I only know that one though." She stuck her tongue out in a silly fashion, leaving Ren in a defeated posture again.

Ren and Rito then crashed towards Rito. "Lala-chan!" Ren reached out for her. As Rito was about to intervene, he tripped on a wire, going in front of Ren and…

 **Chu…!**

 **"…"**

 **"…"**

"Oh my…!" Risa and Mio clapped their hands together. Rito frowned as he launched Ren away, taking the nearest liquid next to him and rinsing his mouth. "Bleh!" The both of them croaked. "That's it, this damn thing is over!" Rito then declared. Ren agreed. "I do say so myself as well…"

Haruna could only watch with astonishment. Guilty reading aside, she happened to read something that involved two boys doing some…ecchi things. The memory floated to the surface, causing her to blush a little…

A fly then came to Ren's nose, causing him to sneeze. Rito and the others watched as a puff of smoke replaced the boy with a familiar marooned eyed girl.

"Ah, Run-chan!" Lala hugged the girl. Said girl then sweat dropped. "Ah… Lala-san…" She said with a mildly annoyed voice.

"A Memorzorian…" Rito blinked in realization. "I thought they usually changed from month to month though…"

"Oh, Rito! You know about Run-chan's race?" Lala then turned to the boy. Rito shook his hands in denial. "Ah, I just happened to read something that was off of one of your inventions. It happened to be an informational tablet before it blew up…"

Run then noticed the orange head. "Yuuki… Rito!" She then lunged at him, hugging him. "Oh… I'll never forget that kiss that you just gave me!"

"I assume Memorzorians have synchronized feelings between the male and females?" Rito guessed. The other girls could only watch as stared at the entirely bizarre situation.

"Whelp, here we go again…" Rito would have to deal with another problem…

* * *

So, there we have it for this chapter. Another 3000 words added compared to the other chapters! I hope you liked it.

I'm getting references from both the anime and the manga, so some characters may be a bit until they're introduced, like Saki and Yui. Since Yami was supposed to arrive in Ch35 of the manga, but episode 11 of the anime, it's a bit mixed up, since characters like Saki and Yui also appear in different chapters in relation to their first appearances in the anime.

I'll get to it eventually though, so look forward to that!

And again, please rate/review this story. It allows me to get suggestions, and gives me a chance to correct things if I miss some stuff. So please, I insist!

So, without further ado, I'll see you all in the next chapter! See ya!


	4. Fateful Encounter

Hello, everyone! I'm back for more!

Sooo, welcome back to this new story! This is becoming one of my favorite things to write. So, let's see what's happened since I posted the last chapter!

 **Hy6r1d60y:** Yes. Well, it's more like its because he has nanomachines that he's able to generate an outfit similar to that of Yami, Mea, and Nemesis. They all either have the star shaped crest on their outfits, or belt buckles. As for Rito being an assassin, that'll be a topic for a later chapter. Thanks for your review!

 **Xyzmangaka:** Ho ho, you got that. They made me laugh so much! I'll be adding something like that, so look forward to it. Thanks for the review!

 **TheUnknownUser2:** Thanks for the continued support!

Anyhow, now that that's done with, let's get to the story. I hope you all enjoy the introduction of a certain Trans-ability assassin!

And as always, I own nothing related to the subject of **To Love-Ru**. Please support the official releases, and happy reading to you all! Thanks for over 10 reviews, favorites, follows, and over 500 views! Cheers to you all!

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** _Fateful Encounter_

 **…**

Skipping forward a little in time, the scene now takes place after a certain winter party. Parties happened, new acquaintances met with one another, and bonds were formed. But of course, everything went bad for Rito in the end, _somehow_ , in _some_ way.

The scene now moves back to the Yuuki residence…

* * *

 **…**

"Here you are, Lala-sama. Please, don't splurge this month's allowance." Zastin handed Lala a small envelope. For those who are now catching up, Zastin happens to now work with Rito's father, Yuuki Saibai.

Rito's father is a mangaka, and his mother is a fashion designer by the name of Yuuki Ringo. Both of them spend a large deal of time towards their work, usually leaving their children by their lonesome. Not to worry though, they do try to spend as much time with their children, despite knowing how mature they can be.

Saibai still lives in Japan, just in another location that he uses to write his stories. He used to have three assistants, but one time, when Rito brought over Lala while helping him, she managed to help him meet a deadline…but at the cost of his assistants quitting. So, to replace them, Lala proposed that Zastin and his men worked for him instead. So, that happened.

"By the way, I do not see Rito-dono around." Zastin started to look around. Lala nodded. "Oh, right. He said that he was going to go shopping for some materials. Something for Rito's Papa I think."

"Oh, now that you mentioned it, we were out of screen tones. Remind me to thank him later." Zastin asked Lala. Lala saluted the commander. "You got it!"

* * *

 **…**

Rito had now finished his shopping for his father. Wearing a black undershirt, a white short sleeved hoodie was worn above it. He wore gray pants that had black stripes on the bottom.

Exiting the last shop, he sighed. "Finally…" He then took a slip out from his pocket. "Well, that's all of it. Now then… I think I deserve something to treat myself…"

Swinging a sashed backpack onto his back, he began to walk down the street he arrived at. Walking around for a minute or so, he eventually eyed what he was looking for. He then drooled slightly.

"Hehehehe…" He wiped his mouth as he approached another taiyaki stand. A certain thought then came to his mind. _'Hmm, I should probably get Zastin and some of the guys some as well. They've been a big help to Dad, after all.'_

Buying a bag with thirty taiyaki inside of it, he paid for the treat and walked away to attend to his other business. The vendor thanked him for the patronage as he left. He then took one of the fish-cake delicacies, giving it a large chomp.

"Whoever invented taiyaki was a genius…!" His voice was slothful as walked on. Walking for several seconds, as he swallowed his first taiyaki, his eye caught onto to something.

 _'Hmm?'_ He blinked. Looking to the railing, he then noticed a girl sitting on it. She was staring at him, causing Rito to wonder who she was.

 _'That's…quite the beautiful hair she has…'_ Rito suddenly said in his mind, causing him to frown and blush a little. He then studied the girl's appearance.

Along with her long, blond hair that were two silver and black hairclips. Rito's first notice was her black gothic-like clothing.

 _'Hmm, where have I seen her before…'_ He wondered. The girl's crimson red eyes then darted slightly downward. Rito assumed that she wanted to try a taiyaki, so he walked up to her and took one out of the bag.

"Erm… Wanna try one?" The blond girl looked at the fish-like cake, and after a moment to think, she received it from his hand, chomping on it in the same matter.

 _'So…cute!'_ He watched as the girl chewed on it. She quickly finished it up, and then jumped off the railing.

"Earthling food really is strange…" She then said. Rito was about to reply, but then noticed that she was right in front of him, close up in fact, with her hands on his shoulders.

"…?!" His eyes widened. "Earthling… You…"

"You are Yuuki Rito." The girl then said. "I've been looking for you…"

Rito was now wondering who this this girl was. However, his eyes darted down to her lowered right arm, in which her fingers morphed into blades, which then formed into one giant sword.

"You, you're—" Rito tried to say. The girl then attempted to slash him, forcing Rito to drop his taiyaki as he jumped back. He was going to bark at her for wasting his money, but his eyes were more interested in her arm.

"That's… the Trans-ability." Rito's eyes narrowed. The girl then held her sword arm towards him in response.

"You know of it." She simply said. Her eyes widened as Rito stood up, his own eyes now the same color as hers.

"You… Who are you? Why do you have that for?" She then narrowed her own eyes. Rito grunted as he swiped an arm out, generating a blade resembling a longsword from his wrist. "I should be asking you the same thing, golden beauty."

"All I have to say, is that someone asked me to eliminate you. I bare no grudge against you, but I am now…curious." She then said, frowning just a little in response to Rito's words, especially the beauty part.

Rito and the girl then took their stances, before dashing forward with their blades…

* * *

 **…**

 _ ***RIIIIIING* *RIIIIIIIIIIING***_

"Oh, what is that alarm, Lala-sama?" Zastin then asked. Lala jumped up to her feet, opening Rito's closet. Much to Zastin's surprise, Lala revealed the space to be a fully functioning laboratory. Lala had spent some time developing this space, in regard to Rito's request to have a place of her own to sleep.

Running into another room, Lala jumped onto a seat that was in front of a large screen of static. As Zastin stood next to her, a voice came forth, surprising them both.

 _ **"** ** _O_ h Lalaaaa! My dear…!"**_

"Who is that?" Zastin barked. Lala cringed. "Geh!"

 _ **"** **It's me! You remember this handsome face, don't you?"**_

"Gah, Lacospo?! What the hell!" Lala frowned as the screen started to clear up. It then revealed a showed a small frog-like alien with green skin and purple lips. He wore royalty-like clothing, and was surrounded by women with voluptuous appearances.

 _ **"** **The one and only! The prince of Planet Gamma, and your number one fiancé candidate! I'm coming to pick you up Lala-tan, so we can get married!"**_

"Bleeeeeeh! I already have someone, and he's a great person at that!" Lala stuck her tongue out. Zastin was quite surprised with the amount of females on the screen.

 _ **"** **Oh, you mean that guy, Yuuki Rito? He's probably long dead by now! HA!"**_

"What?! What do you mean, what the hell did you do to Rito?!" Lala slammed her arms down. Lacospo grinned in response.

 _ **"** **Have you ever heard of the assassin called**_ **"Golden Darkness"** _ **?"**_

Lala responded with a confused expression, but that name caused Zastin's attention to quickly rise up. "Golden Darkness?!"

 _ **"** ** _S_ he has the ability to transform any part of her body into a weapon! It's called the "Trans-ability"! That caused her to become a legendary assassin!"**_

 _ **"** **And now, I've hired her to eliminate Yuuki Rito. So you might as well give up now, Lala-tan!"**_

The transmission then cut itself off, prompting Lala to stand up. "Rito!" She then ran off, with Zastin running along with her. _'Golden Darkness… A top-level hitman… This could lead to a trouble situation…'_ The swordsman thought.

 _'Please, stay alive until then, Rito-dono!'_

* * *

 **…**

 _ ***CLANG!***_

Rito and Golden Darkness clashed blades, creating a sharp screeching from the collision. Rito then backed off, earning himself another slash from the blonde assassin. Dodging it, her blade arm caused a chunk of the ground to break down. As Rito dashed away, the two started to cause a lot of collateral damage, as they were currently in the heart of a busy street.

"Stay still." Golden Darkness commanded. Jumping up, she morphed her left foot into a giant spiked ball of steel, slamming her foot down into the floor. Rito dodged by back flipping, narrowly dodging some debris.

"Sheesh, I forget how destructive this stuff can be sometimes…" Rito mumbled. The two then stopped to notice a crowd of hotshot wannabes walk by.

"Hooh! I'll show my true flirting skills today!" Motemitsu bragged.

"Kageyama, is he really going to be using those tickets from the Christmas Party?" Hinata pointed to the playboy wannabe. Kageyama shrugged.

Motemitsu then spotted Golden Darkness. "Oh, a blonde beauty! Hey, do you wanna go to a resort with me?"

"No, thank you." She simply answered, slicing apart the tickets, and his hair with a blade formed from her hair. Rito snickered slightly as he ran away in tears, but then stopped once she charged towards him again.

 _'Well, so much for the humor.'_ Rito mused with a dry tone. Golden Darkness then tried to slash him again. The orange head then dodged and started to dash away. The blonde girl was starting to narrow her eyes in minor, _minor-ly_ starting annoyance.

"Please don't run around." She complained with a neutral tone, although Rito could tell the truth behind those words as he jumped over a motorcycle. He sighed as he glanced back at Golden Darkness, who sliced it apart.

As she started to chase Rito once more, the two eventually ended up on a bridge over some train tracks. "Stop running." Golden Darkness protested.

"Well, trying to get away from the public you know. Even if a girl's in front of me, it won't distract me from my environment." Rito averted his gaze slightly as he said that.

Golden Darkness blinked in response to that. Her long hair then morphed into blades, launching them at Rito. The orange head sighed, jumping into the air and launching his own hair blades in response.

 _'I wonder how this will turn ou—'_

 **"Ritoooooo!"**

The two Trans-users then glanced over to a figure that flew towards them. Attempting to grasp Rito in a hug, Rito clicked his tongue as he landed on the ground. "Great, now she's here…" He muttered.

Lala pouted as she landed next to him. As Rito and Golden Darkness retracted their weapons, the Devilukean blinked in surprise. "Hey Rito, since when could you grow swords from your hair? And why are your eyes red? Is it that the Trans-ability that Lacopso mentioned?"

 _'Lacopso? The prince of Planet Gamma… Oh, I see now. He sent her to eliminate me.'_ Rito now understood the situation. Golden Darkness then gazed upon Lala's figure.

"You are Lala Satalin Deviluke, the first princess of the royal family." She started. "Please do not get in my way. That man is my target." Rito couldn't help but think that she tried to emphasize on the word "man".

"I can't let you go with that, Rito's an important person!" Lala countered her. The blonde then blinked. "I see. Then you are an obstacle that I will be forced to get out of my way—"

Suddenly, Zastin appeared from behind. Golden Darkness' pupils turned to her side as she morphed her left hand into a blade, blocking the Devilukean's sword swing.

"Zastin." Rito blinked.

"I shall fight you, Golden Darkness!" The swordsman spoke as he stood in front of Rito and Lala. Much to his surprise however, Rito placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Rito-dono?" Zastin turned his face. His eyes widened once he saw Rito's eyes change color. "You…"

"Zastin. This is a battle between me and her. Please, leave us be." He requested. Zastin was reluctant to do so, but he complied with his request, backing up next to Lala.

Rito's body then glowed a misty red, changing him to his own Trans attire. Lala and Zastin watched as the two fighters materialized their weapons in their hands.

 _"Now then…"_

 _"Let us…"_

 **" _FIGHT!"_**

The two then dashed towards each other. Clashing with dual blades to dual blades, Rito quickly jerked to the left, pushing Golden Darkness off the bridge. Landing on the floor and on her feet, Golden Darkness then heard the sound of a nearby train approaching.

"There! The beast that is known as the Train!" Zastin clenched a fist. Golden Darkness crouched down, before leaping high into the sky. From her back then materialized a pair of white, angelic wings.

"What?!" The swordsman was bamboozled. Rito then created his own wings, flying up to meet the blonde hitman. She then launched several locks of her hair, with them now morphing into dragon faces.

Dodging by moving to the right, they ended up slamming against the ground, causing quite the tremor. From a few blocks, a red haired woman noticed the newly created smoke screen.

"That's… Golden Darkness? Why is she on Earth…wait, who's she fighting?" It was revealed to be **Mikado Ryouko** , the nurse of Sainan High, and an alien in fact. As Rito turned around, her own eyes widened. "…Him? …I should probably stay out of this…" She then started to walk away…

 **…**

Back to the fight!

Golden Darkness launched herself at Rito, pushing him into a nearby building with fists made of hair. Rito grunted as he smashed through the material and out of a person's room.

"Well, talk about…" Rito was about to say something as he crashed through another wall, only to stumble into a hot springs full of women. "…Crap."

 _"HENTAI!"_

Rito quickly flew out by going through the ceiling, meeting Golden Darkness back in the air as he avoided bottles of shampoo and other cleaning utilities. "I don't want to get labeled as an ecchi person…" He grumbled.

"I hate ecchi people." The blond replied, much to Rito's sarcastic chuckling. From his shoulders then materialized a pair of shoulder rocket launchers. Golden Darkness flinched momentarily, before dodging a pair of small speeding missiles.

Rito then continued to fire his projectiles, with Golden Darkness continuing to dodge with elegant aerial movements. Rito was starting to enjoy this, not because he was able to let loose, but because the person in front of him seemed to be really attractive in his eyes.

"Not enough." Golden Darkness aimed some more hair locks at him, this time in the form of metal teeth. As Rito drew closer, his launchers dissipated, and his arms morphed into metal bats. Slugging them away, Rito charged at Golden Darkness, zooming pass her and quickly turning around, delivering a kick towards her back.

She quickly turned around though, blocking the attack with her arms, though the force of the kick caused her to get pushed back. That also caused her battle dress to lift up slightly.

As she tried to recover, a certain principal looked up from reading his perverted magazine. "Oh? OH! A blonde beauty's beautiful bottom!"

"Wha?!" Golden Darkness blushed a little as she tried to cover her rear. Rito then growled at the Principal once he came closer.

"Hey, keep tyour eyes off of her, you creep!" He then launched his arm out, causing an anchor attached to chains to materialize out. The attack smashed the Principal, giving him a large blunt mark to the face.

Golden Darkness turned back to Rito in surprise. Rito glared at the Principal. "You…" She was curious to why he did that for her.

"It's not right for a girl to get exposed by a pervert like that…" Rito answered her with a sincere tone. "He…didn't see anything, did he?"

The blonde shook her head. "Well, that's good." Rito smiled a little. Golden Darkness blushed a little upon viewing it, before going back to her emotionless expression.

"I thought you were supposed to be an atrocious fiend that threatened to take over Planet Deviluke." She suddenly said with suspicious eyes. "That's what my client told me."

"And you're really going to believe the guy who literally has women all over him?" Rito retorted. She then thought about that.

"Hmm… Perhaps, but regardless. I will deal with anyone that I am hired to combat. That is the duty of "Golden Darkness"." She responded. Right as Rito was about to respond to that, an alien saucer came down, hovering above them. By now, Lala and Zastin arrived to see it as well.

 _ **"** **Oi, why are you taking so long for, Golden Darkness?!"**_

A ray of light blasted from the middle of the bottom of the ship, transporting Lacospo. Everyone watched as he landed on the floor, extravagant appearance and everything presented.

"And here comes to mullah! Lacospo is here to visit!" He laughed. He then started to walk towards Lala. "Now then Lala-tan, come with me and we'll get married!"

"Never! You ordered an assassin to kill Rito! You're a horrible person!" The pink head growled. That caused the green alien to gasp. "H-Horrible?!"

"Lala-tan, why… Why don't you get it? I have such feelings for you, and yet… Grr! Yuuki Rito, this is all your fault!" He then pointed at the orange head.

"Really now…" Rito rolled his eyes. The prince of Gamma then turned to Golden Darkness. "And you, what are you doing?!"

"I have recently obtained new information regarding my… **target**." The blonde started. "It is entirely different from the information that you provided me for Yuuki Rito."

"A-Ah! Er, well…" Lacospo sweated.

"I believe I've told you my policy. Information that I am given is supposed to be factual, not created from lies and fabrications. …You are not trying to deceive me, are you now?" She narrowed her eyes as a lock of hair morphed into a sharp knife.

"S-Shut up! Yuuki Rito has been deceiving Lala-tan! Why would I have a reason to lie to you?" The nervous alien pointed at her. Lala growled.

"Yami-chan! Don't listen to that ugly mug!" Lala suddenly said. "Yami-chan?" Peke sweat dropped in regard to Lala's nicknaming of the assassin. Rito glanced over to her, to which she gave Lacospo a cold glare.

"O-Oi, what's with that look? I-I'm your master!" The small alien then backed up. "F-Fine then, how about this then?!"

 _ **"** **Gama-tan, come to me!"**_

Raising an arm up, a flash of light spawned a giant green frog to his position. Peke shuddered. "An Irogaama?!"

"Peke? What is that thing? You know it?" Lala asked her companion. Peke nodded, well, she would, if she could.

"Yes… If I dare so say so, that thing's my natural enemy!" Lacospo pointed to everyone else.

"Now, Gama-tan, spray them and show them why they should fear me!" He commanded. The giant alien frog opened its large mouth, spraying out a green liquid at Rito and Golden Darkness.

The two dodged by jumping sideways, however, the liquid splashed off the ground. As a little landed on Yami, she gasped as her clothes started to deteriorate at those spots.

"My clothes!" She gasped. Rito blushed a little upon seeing it. He then glared at Lacospo, who was laughing as if he brought in a nuclear warhead.

"Ha! How do you like that?! Gamatan's mucus dissolves all clothing!" He boasted. "This is why Gamatan's my favorite pet!"

Yami then landed on the ground next to Rito. "Now then, I'm going to strip you both naked! Feel the embarrassing sensation of being nude out in the open!"

"Such an absurd beast!" Rito and Yami then responded. The two glanced at each other, blinking at the same time. Yami huffed, charging at the frog with an arm blade.

As she attempted to cut it however, it did nothing to the frog's body, shocking her slightly as it whacked her away with its tongue. Her left arm sleeved dissolved. Rito yelped as she landed on him, catching her bridal style.

"Uhm…" He looked down at her face while blushing a bit. Yami blushed a little as well, before jumping off of him. Rito then shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Looking back at the frog, Rito tried to glance back at the blonde.

"I have a plan. Cover me?" He proposed. Yami looked at him for a moment, before acknowledging his idea. As Rito crouched down, he aimed his arm at Lacospo like it was a sniper rifle. His arm then started to glow.

"Spray them, Gama-tan!" Lacospo continued to order his pet. Yami darted back and forth, flying around while attacking the amphibian. As she continued to do so, Lala and Zastin watched as Rito's right arm morphed into a large cannon, even larger than the one he used to destroy Vacuum-kun.

"Alright, move!" He barked. Yami quickly backed off, delivering one final wave of hair fists. As the frog backed up due to get punched in the face, Lacospo squealed.

"Get outta here!" Rito then charged his weapon arm, blasting a large sphere of energy towards the frog and its owner. The large capsule of energy then collided with the two, sending off into space with a high pitched scream. Lacospo's space craft soon followed, leaving everyone alone.

As Rito finished his attack, he sighed. The cannon faded away, with his arm replacing it. Yami then approached Rito, holding her arm while slightly averting her eyes.

"Why did you help me? We are supposed to be enemies." She asked. Lala walked up to her.

"Well, because Lacospo's a bad guy!" Lala tried to answer for Rito. "And besides, Rito wouldn't let anything happen to a cute girl like you, Yami-chan!"

Both of the Trans blushed at that comment. "Cute… Me?" Yami gestured to herself with a confused expression. "That's the first time…that someone's called me that." She then glanced over to Rito. The orange head noticed this, causing the both of them to avoid eye contact.

"Say, Lala. Why are you calling her Yami for?" Rito suddenly asked, curious for the pink head's reasoning.

"Eh? Isn't Golden Darkness her name?" Lala responded. Rito sweat dropped. "That's more like a code name, isn't it…" However, much to his surprise…

"It's…alright. You can call me that." Yami turned to him. Rito ruffled his hair. "Erm…well, now that Lacospo's gone, you can stop targeting me, right?"

However, Yami then walked up to him. "No…" She started. "It would go against my regulations to abandon a job that I accepted." Her cheeks went a bit red as she said that. Looking up to him, Rito's cheeks went a little red too.

"Yuuki Rito… Until I settle things with you personally, I shall remain here on Earth.

Rito sweated a little. "This…might actually kill me then." He mumbled…

* * *

 **…**

A little while after this…

A day had now passed. After Yami bade farewell to Lala and Rito, Rito opted to stay home, but Mikan insisted on going ice skating. Much to his reluctance, he only went with her and Lala because she threatened him by saying she wouldn't cook for him, and for a week at that.

Now in Sainan Skating, the location of the ice skating grounds, Lala attempted her first try at the sport, and surprisingly, she turned out to be a natural.

"Mikan-chan, Rito, check me out!" She waved to them. Rito grunted from where he was, holding onto the edge that is. Mikan smiled.

"Ho ho! You're a natural, Lala-san!" She then turned to Rito. "Compared to this guy…"

Rito struggled to balance himself, and ended up falling onto his rear. "Eugh, shut it, Mikan. I've never ice skated before you know…" He groaned. His little sister giggled at the sight.

"Well, it's Lala-san's first time too." She then pointed out. Rito huffed. "She's special! Her alien heritage must be helping her balance." He pointed at her, referring to her tail. He then got up, sighing as he leaned back against the edge.

"I really should have stayed home… But, then again, she might come…" Rito mumbled, however, Mikan overheard that last part.

"Oh right, you have some girl that's stalking you now right? How do you say it again? If I'm not mistaken, it's Golden something or..."

 **"Golden Darkness…"**

Rito then dodged a swipe from Yami, spinning to avoid a metal crunch. Yami seemed to be pouting, or at least in Rito's eyes. As she landed on the ice floor, Rito unknowingly balancing himself as well.

"Yami-san…" Rito called her out. Yami glanced at him. "Yuuki Rito."

"Ah, Yami-chan!" Lala came over, waving at her. Yami glanced over to her. "Good morning, Princess. She then took something out from her pocket. Rito instantly recognized the scent, because both he and Yami started to drool a little.

"Here…a gift." Yami held a taiyaki out to Lala, to which she took. She then noticed Rito's hungry expression. She then slowly took another one out, extending her arm out to Rito while averting her eyes.

"Fine…you can have one too. I just happened to buy a few too many a little while ago, that's all…" She made up an excuse. Mikan smiled at the sight.

"Oho… A tsundere and a kuudere, eh? And Rito seems to actually react to this person as well…" She then made a mental note of the things she was currently witnessing.

Yami then started to walk away, furiously munching on her taiyakis. Rito already finished his, and was trying to reach out to her for more, but then…

"Oho! They're here! Lala-chii and Yuuki!" A familiar voice came. Mikan, Rito, and Lala then turned around to see Risa, Mio, and Haruna outside the edge. "Huh? Why are they here for?" Rito asked Lala. The pink head smirked as she chomped onto her taiyaki. "I called them! Said the more the merrier!"

"Well, at least I can stop for now…" Rito sighed as he got off the ice. The trio then came to greet the other trio.

"Morning, Yuuki-kun. It's been a while too, hasn't it Mikan-chan?" Haruna greeted the siblings. They both nodded, but Mikan seemed to eye Rito as they did that.

 _'He doesn't seem to be reacting all fluffy when he's with Haruna-san. As I thought, it's…'_ She confirmed in her mind. While the six began to chatter, they eventually got back onto the ice. Risa and Mio were preoccupied with Lala, so Mikan decided to try to leave Rito and Haruna alone.

Rito groaned. "How did she land so perfectly on the ice…" He was talking about how Yami did a perfect landing, and was able to balance herself without slipping.

Sitting a fair distance away, Yami watched Rito from afar. "Ice skating… Earth seems to possess a primitive kind of entertainment, eh?" She then watched as Lala tried to modify her ice skates.

"What's she trying to do now…" Rito eyed her as he tried to balance himself. Sliding over to Yami, Haruna tripped, pushing him accidentally.

"Peke, let's test this…woah!" Lala then started to spin rapidly. Going so fast, Peke fell off her head, and flew towards Yami.

"Eh?" She then caught Peke, however… Peke's dizziness caused a malfunction in her programming. Yami's clothes then flashed with a bright light, replacing it with a school swimsuit. Rito happened to be right there, so the both of them blushed.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" She then formed a hair fist, and punched Rito away. The orange head wasn't able to block it due to his imbalance, so he got flung away. Yami then threw Peke away, reforming her clothes.

Much to her chagrin though, Peke landed on Mio, causing her clothes to become a maid's. Gasping, Risa tried to see what was wrong, grasping her shoulder. However, that caused Peke to get transferred to her, transforming her outfit into a sexy style of lingerie.

"What is this?!" Risa blushed due to embarrassment. Peke then flew off, now not as dizzy. "Ugh… Have to find Lala-sama…"

Peke eventually landed on the pink head, reforming her clothes. Rito sighed once everything was over. "We really should get you actual clothes…"

* * *

 **…**

A then, a little while after that!

Now back at Sainan High, the students returned to their winter uniforms. As Rito walked on the first floor, he groaned a little as he walked pass a food vendor. He then fiddled a slip of paper out of his pocket.

"What the hell is he going to use a Hamadryas Baboon for? Some kind of animal manga?" He sweat dropped as he looked at it. Saibai requested for Rito to look for a zoological reference book for him.

Rito decided to go during the lunch break, since he probably would have to deal with another one of Lala's shenanigan-al inventions afterwards. So he waited until then.

Walking to the library, he opened the door, sighing a little as he rubbed his neck in discomfort. "Ouch… Used my Trans-ability a little too much during that one time…" With the little incident with Lacospo now past, Rito had tried to rest as much as he could. The nanomachines in his body needed a little time to cool off, and not just due to his fight with Yami and Lacospo's alien frog, but that large cannon he materialized to send him off planet especially.

As he entered the library and he started to look around, he noticed that there weren't any people inside. As he started to look around for his reference book, he tried to find the aisle with books on animals.

"Animals…animals…" Rito mumbled as he waved his fingers over some books. Moving his eyes across to the left, the sound of toppling books garnered his attention.

"Eh? …Yami?" Rito peeked his head over, only to see Yami on her knees. She still had her listless expression, but Rito was curious to see why she was here.

"Yuuki…Rito." Yami slowly stood up. Rito attempted to walk up to her. "Er…what're you doing here?" He asked, a bit hesitant because of the mess around her.

"Because there are many books here… No, it's none of your business…" She then turned to him. Rito was starting to get a bit suspicious about her condition. "Wait, don't tell you're…"

"It has nothing to do with you…?!" Yami generated a bladed arm. She was going to try slashing him, but her eyes suddenly widened. She then stopped, with her bodily motions neutralized as her weapon degenerated. She then fell forward, landing on Rito's chest.

"I knew it…you've overused your nanomachines. Geez…" Rito caught her in his arms. Yami grunted. "It…is none of your business…"

Rito sighed. He then placed the palm of his hand on her forehead. To his expectation, her forehead felt blazing hot. "You sure you're going to be okay with this?"

"It's no big deal…" She tried to display a strong front. Pushing herself off him, she tried to walk away, only to stumble every so often. Rito ruffled his hair, thinking if he should do the action that he was currently thinking of.

"Well, no harm in helping her…" Rito mumbled. Yami's eyes widened once more as Rito decided to carry her. First going in front of her, he grabbed her hips. Tossing her a little into the air, he quickly turned around, catching her by holding onto the back of her knees.

"Wah…?!" Yami gasped in surprise. "What…are you doing?"

"Well, for now, I'm going to take you to a doctor. She also deals with aliens." Rito turned to face her. Yami was forced to hold onto his shoulders as he ran out of the library.

"But…it's not really…necessary. Please, put me down..." She then tried to protest. Yami then felt a surge of discomfort. Panting a little, she leaned against Rito's back, her face now flustered and starting to sweat a bit. The orange head blushed a bit. "See, that's what happens…baka."

Quickly dashing to the Nurse's Office, Rito slid it open with one of his feet. "Mikado-sensei!" He yelled out. Unfortunately for him, she was not present at the moment. "Great…" He then ran out.

"Rito?" Lala tried to ask what Rito was doing, only to get ignored as he passed by her. She blinked a few times as he watched him go off…

* * *

 **…**

Now outside Sainan High…

Running out to the school's entrance. Rito's eyes flickered to Trans mode. Generating boosters on his legs, he jumped over the gate that blocked off the students. Rito then started to jump higher as he landed, looking down at the town's area.

"Where's her house…there!" He then eyed a large house as he bounced a few times. It had brick wall as its perimeter, with a gate at the middle. Using his boosters to dash over to them, he jumped over the gate and landed in front of the doorway. A few locks of hair then morphed into hands. Rito then used them to knock on the door. He did so for several seconds, until he finally heard a response.

"…I'm coming, I'm coming!" A familiar voice was heard. A few moments later, the door opened, revealing Mikado in…her underwear? She wore a lab coat over it, but her voluptuous body was fully presented to Rito, causing him to blush a bit.

"Huh… What's with all the racket…?" Mikado yawned a bit. Rito tried to avert his gaze. "Sensei, why are you dressed like that…"

"I was busy handling some emergency cases, so I just woke up now…" She answered. She then noticed Rito's sweating body, and not just a little either.

Mikado then noticed Yami on his back. "Wait, that girl!"

She proceeded to bring the two inside her place. Bringing Rito and Yami to a room for patients, she instructed him to lay her down on the bed that was there. Leaving them alone for a bit, she quickly changed and returned.

"Well, we need to bring her into a healing capsule." She then pointed to a door on the other side of the room. Rito blinked. "You have a healing capsule here on Earth? How does it work?"

"Yes, but to answer that, the first thing we need to do is strip her! Give me a hand, Yuuki-kun." She then said as she examined Yami's body. Rito blushed immensely as she said that. "W-What?! Why?!"

"Well, clothing just interferes with those things!" She smirked. As Rito continued to blush, he held her waist as Mikado began to take various things off her.

"First off, these hair clips…" She slowly took them off, as if she was purposely trying to tease Rito. He continued to blush as she then took off Yami's arm sleeves, her boots, the belt buckles on her legs, and then…

"Oya~? What's the matter, Yuuki- _kun_!" She then unzipped the back of Yami's dress, causing the front to drop. Rito's eyes widened immensely as his head puffed cherry red.

 ** _"!"_** Rito's nose splurged a bit of blood. He then let go of her waist to cover his nose, quickly turning around to avoid any more damage to his body. Mikado giggled. "Hehehe… Who would've thought that the **Scarlet Blood** would have such a weakness?"

Mikado then proceeded to take the rest of Yami's clothes off. After she stood back up straight, she turned back to Rito. "Alright Yuuki-kun, let me handle it from here. Go and get Yami-chan here a _"Get Well"_ gift, yeah?"

"Y-Yes…" Rito continued to blush as he left Mikado's residence. The red head giggled at the youth's embarrassed state as he left…

* * *

 **...**

Inside the healing capsule room…

"…Uhm?" Yami slowly opened her eyes. Taking a look around her, she noticed that she was floating in a capsule full of green liquid. She then notices the person in front of her.

"…Dr. Mikado?" Yami blinked at the alien doctor. Mikado smiled at her while placing her hands in her coat's pockets.

"It's been a while, Golden Darkness. Or perhaps I should call you "Yami-chan" now." The doctor responded. Yami then started to look around. "Where…"

"This is my medical clinic here on Earth." Mikado answered her question as she folded her arms. "And it seems that you've been recklessly using your transformation powers. That caused your vital functions to drop considerably."

Yami then started to dwell back into her memories. As much as she and Rito told her, she was forced to admit that all of those Trans that she used on the orange head caused her to tire herself out. Even though Rito himself was a bit affected by his own over usage, she didn't want to admit. And look where that got her.

She then blushed a bit in response to her embarrassing state. "I've told you the last time you came to me, and that was when you were seriously injured. Your powers and strength carry a large responsibility. You have to be careful not to overuse them." Mikado smiled as she tried to explain Yami's deal to herself.

"I forgot." Yami blatantly lied as she averted her eyes.

"This girl…" Mikado popped a vein on her forehead as she gave the blonde girl a sarcastic smile. She then decided to use her "trump card".

"Anyways, you owe Yuuki-kun a big thank you, Yami-chan." Mikado began. Yami bore a confused look in response. "He carried you all the way here on his back. Even though he too was suffering from the over usage of his own nanomachines, he did so regardless. He was sweating quite a lot." Yami took a moment to consume those words. Mikado knew it was starting to take an effect on her thoughts.

Pressing a button, the green liquid started to get sucked into a draining tube. After several seconds, Yami's feet touched the bottom of the capsule. Mikado then pressed another one, opening the hatch. As the blonde girl stepped out, she began to dry her with a towel.

"You should be alright now." She confirmed her condition. Yami nodded as she followed her back into the previous room.

"Though…why? I'm his enemy, aren't I?" She wondered why Rito continued to do such things for her. Mikado smiled as she picked up a clipboard. "Maybe he doesn't see you as an enemy? Maybe he sees you as something more… _important_ , perhaps…"

Yami blushed a little, somewhat aware of what the alien doctor was trying to suggest. As she put her underwear back on, she continued to dry her hair as she thought of the orange headed youth.

"Anyhow, you can pay your medical fees in Earth currency." Mikado stood up. Yami nodded once more as she took the towel off her head. As she started to grab her dress…

"Erm, I'm back, Mikado-senseeeeei…" Rito and Yami stared at each other.

"Ah." The two blushed at each other. Yami then started to cover her chest as her hair morphed into countless blades.

"AH, WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO, I MEAN, I CAN'T BLOCK THAT! MY NANOMACHINES ARE—" Rito swiped his arms, trying to explain himself.

" _KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

Launching her blades at the orange head, Rito tried to dodge, only to get smacked around by a few of them, and then smashed out of the room. Yami's attack of embarrassment caused a part of Mikado's house to get blown up, shocking the doctor.

"Please don't do that in my house!" The alien doctor cried out. Rito continue to scream as Yami continued her barrage on the orange head.

" _Die, die, die, die!"_ The blonde yelled. Rito would have to get into the healing capsule himself after this…

* * *

This is probably my favorite chapter in the making!

Yami is my favorite character in the series, did you know? When she and Rito were forced to sleep together, I honestly thought that Yami was going to do something more to Rito, rather than just snuggling with him. Oh, but maybe…

Anyhow, what do you guys think of this chapter? Let me know in the review section!

And please, I keep on saying this, but please rate/review this story. It allows me to communicate with you guys, and give me suggestions based on what you guys say. It also helps me to become a better writer.

So, without further ado, please let me excuse myself! I'll see you all in the next chapter. Tally-ho!


	5. Confrontation

Hey ho everyone, sorry for the really late upload! I was focusing on my other story, as well as some IRL crap stuff to deal with.

So, welcome back to this story! This chapters longer than the last one, so let's get boogy with some updating!

For **TheUnknownuser2** : Yep. Like it says for the story description, this will be solely a Rito and Yami pairing. The Drama part is merely all the crap that Rito will have to deal with as he progresses with his growing relationship with her. Thanks for the review!

 **Domea** , **Edward** ,and **Alvind-rod** : Thanks! I'm glad I'm able to satisfy your demands!

For **xyzmangaka** : Making out scenes? I definitely wanna try writing one of those out. I feel a bit tingly when I think about when I'm going to write something that might be a little lewd to the eyes! So good! Thanks for the review!

 **WhiteBeaner** : I like this ship too. It's either Yui or Yami for me, but I decided this story to be dedicated to Yami, since she's my favorite character in the series!

 **EquippedSword99** : Sorry for the late update, and thanks for the cheer! I tend to update this, as well as my other story, in a week's worth of time, two at the max for this story, since I'm focusing more on my Ben 10 and Fairy Tail Crossover. Don't worry, this story will get regularly updates!

Anyhow, I wanted to thank you guys for continuing to follow up with this story! Thanks for over 20 reviews, followers, and favorites, as well as over 1,000 views! Let's keep this up!

And as always, I own nothing related to the subject of **To Love-Ru**. Please support the official releases, and happy reading to you all! Cheers!

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** _Confrontation_

 **…**

"Why did I even play that damn game of Color Twist for…?" Rito shook his head in negative remembrance. "And she revealed her alien identity too! Just more trouble for me…"

Yesterday, Rito went with some of his friends to Haruna's apartment. To celebrate the blue head's birthday, Risa, Mio, and to some part, Saruyama helped plan out a party. They invited Rito and Lala to come along with them, and the group seemed to enjoy their messing around with drinks and junk food.

The orange head grumbled again, thinking back about the worst part of it.

As the group of high school students continued to celebrate, it was then that Saruyama took out a box containing the game Color Twist. The rules were to place a body part on a specific color on the board, with two people playing at the same time. Saruyama hoped to play with the girls, but it was too late, as Lala already suggested for Rito and Haruna to play with her, despite it being made to be a two player game.

To add more fuel to the fire, Risa and Mio sped up the rate in which the three had to move to different spots. Eventually, it got too fast for the trio, and they started to collide with each other. What really got it going was that Haruna tried to reach a tile that was a bit too far away for her arm, so she ended up grabbing Lala's tail, and revealing her identity.

For people's information, Devilukean Tails are sensitive spots for a majority of the species. The sensitivity may vary between each one, but Lala's seemed to be on the high scaling of it…

But, moving on from that bad memory, Rito yawned as he started to exit from the Sainan High's main entrance. Rito wasn't concerned with Lala's location, but he still had a horrible feeling that something was going to occur. Call it his… _Rito Danger Alarm_ , yeah?

"Why do I have a feeling that…hm?" The orange head blinked as he went through the door and down the few steps. In front of him were three girls, who were being approached by what seemed to be a little kid with black hair.

The one that he was talking to had light gold hair, belonging to **Tenjoujin Saki** , a queen bee of a person who claimed her rivalry over Lala for the status of empress of the school. Following her were her two other girls. To her right was a girl with dark brown hair that was tied in a ponytail and bangs hanging down. She was **Kujou Rin** , Saki's best friend and bodyguard. And to her right was a slightly shorter girl with smooth dark blue hair, along with glasses with large lenses. It was **Fujisaki Ayako** , another loyal friend of the blonde.

Rito's eyes then turned to the blonde and her friends. "Tenjoujin Saki…and, wait, who's that?" He gaze then went down to the youth. It seemed to Rito that the kid was asking to be carried by Saki. The queen bee was apparently stricken by the appearance of this appearing youth, so she crouched down.

"Alright then, get on my back." She glanced back. "Where's your house, little guy?"

As he was going to do so, Rito's eyes narrowed. Noticing the little guy's teeth turn to a suspicious grin, he watched as the black haired youth fondle the blonde's assets.

"Aye!" He grinned as Saki gasped. Jumping back, Rin and Ayako did a spit take. "How dare you touch Saki-sama's ch—"

 _ **"** ** _H_ o ho!"**_

The girls were then frowning in shock as the youth suddenly flipped their skirts up. Rito was starting to get a bit suspicious at the agility of this "youth". His eye then twitched as he turned to Rito.

"Wait…that looks suspiciously like…" Before he could recall the supposed identity of the kid, the latter sudden ran to him. "Wait, stop…"

"Big bro! Save me from these mean, scary girls!" He suddenly yelped, jumping onto Rito. Rito grunted as he looked up, only to have another misunderstanding take place.

"Yuuki Rito?! This is your doing again?!" Saki barked. "Rin!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Rin then took a shinai out from her bag with an aggressive expression. "Stay there, Yuuki Rito!"

"Great. You're really doing something like this…?" He chuckled sarcastically as he looked down at the youth, who was attached to his chest. As he started to escape from his pursers, he tried to give the girls a shout of reason. As expected though, they wouldn't hear any of it, so he decided to run as fast as he could out of the situation…however.

 _ **"** ** _O_ ho! Beauties in the court!"**_

Jumping off of Rito, the orange head sighed as he laid himself off from Rin. After a few moments, he ventured to the tennis court, only to hear what sounded to be an explosion.

"Great, he's causing more trouble…" He watched as he stood in front of the fences. The kid had apparently launched a tennis ball so hard that it broke the ground next to Sasuga, who fainted from shock, and standing up at that.

"Ha! Be thankful that I refrained myself from destroying you!" The black haired youth laughed gallantly. Rito's expression turned sour once more, as he recognized the now devilish expression on his face.

"Kukuku… I can do whatever I want to these chicks…" He grinned as he started to harass the members of the Girls' Tennis Club. Out of the corner of his eyes, Rito noticed Haruna, Risa, and Mio approaching the courts.

 _'If they get involved with him, I'll never hear the end of it from Lala…'_ Aiming an arm at her, his eyes flickered red for a moment as an arm cannon appeared. Blasting a wave of wind at them right as the kid noticed them, they were blown a fair distance away. Not hurting them in any way of course.

Just as the kid was about to question what happened, Rito quickly reverted, and grabbed the kid's wrist. "Alright, enough of that." Dashing away, he made a decision to go to the roof.

Slamming the door open, he was a bit surprised to see Lala and Zastin. "Oh, Rito." The pink head turned to him.

"Rito-dono, what is…oh." Zastin blinked. Rito was about to say something, but the kid, now on his shoulders, waved to Lala. "Hey, Lala!"

 **"Papa!"**

Rito then sighed. _'I knew it… No wonder he looked so familiar…'_ Lala's "Father" then jumped off of Rito, landing in front of the pinkhead. Zastin bowed to the kid as he revealed a trident looking tail from his rear.

 _'It had to be him…'_ He facepalmed. "This is bad…"

"I'm glad you seemed to have recognized me, Yuuki Rito. Yes, I am **Gid Lucione Deviluke** , King of the Devilukean Empire!" He announced with a deeper tone, now sounding like an adult's. He then looked Lala in the eyes.

"Lala… You know why I have come here, do you not? Zastin has told you the reason?" Gid begun. Lala sweated a little. "Your partner in marriage… In other words, my successor has been formally decided."

 **"…"**

 **"…"**

 _ **'…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—'**_

Rito screamed internally. "Wait…why me…" He pointed to himself. "I don't have any intriguing aspects that make me…"

"Oh no, it wasn't all of a sudden you know. Zastin has been sending me daily reports. And with those reports, I made a decision." The orange head then glared at the bodyguard, as if asking _'DID YOU TELL HIM ABOUT "THAT"?'._ Zastin shook his head on instinct, relieving the orange haired youth slightly.

"And although there was much speculation on having an Earthling being the successor, we've decided to respect Lala's wishes." Gid revealed. As Rito was about to protest, he gave the teen a dangerous look.

 _ **"…** ** _Yo_ u're not trying to refuse, are you…?"**_

Rito flinched. A wave of energy exerted itself from Gid, cracking the floor with sparks of blue electricity. "I believe I made myself clear the first time; if you fail to meet my expectations, then I _will_ destroy the Earth."

Rito was _very_ conflicted with the situation. As much as he wanted to go Trans, no, full power, he didn't want to risk a full-on battle with Gid. He knew that the Devilukean King could easily destroy his home planet if he wanted to, even in his current form.

"Papa! No, I won't marry him!" Lala suddenly said, causing the king to turn to her in a 180 change. "Wahh?! Oh come on, I was going to respect your—"

"You just want someone to pass the throne onto so you can mess around!" Lala revealed, evidenced by Gid doing a spit take. "Even if it's decided, it won't make me happy if we ignore his feelings on the matter!"

 _'…Wait. Is she for once not thinking about herself?'_ Rito was bamboozled. "Rito… I _had_ realized something…" His attention was then redirected to the pink head.

"As much as I have feelings for you… You don't have any true feelings towards me." She then revealed. Gid was looking a little livid, much to Rito's chagrin. "However…"

"You've been kind to me, and my life on Earth has been really fun. I thought I could live my life out like this, but I guess this isn't the case after all…"

"Lala…" Rito was surprised by her mature-like answer. Everyone's eyes widened when she then took out a device from her D-Dial.

"So, I want to turn my back on you, and hold the wedding off for later. To resolve this issue, I shall use this device: _**Bye-Bye Memory-kun**_ _._ " She decided with a straight expression.

"Oi Lala, what're you…" Gid asked his daughter. Rito turned to Lala. "Lala… What does that thing do?"

"Rito. I want to start of all this from the beginning. None of this "Princess" or "Candidate" stuff. So…" She then held the device up. "I have one selfish thing to say."

"Wait, Lala—" Gid tried to rush towards her, only for the pink head to press the one button on it…

 _ **"** ** _E_ VERYONE ON EARTH! THANK YOU FOR BEING MY FRIEND!**_

* * *

 **…**

The next day…

Lala sighed… And it was the twentieth one today.

"Lala-sama, was that really the best decision to make?" Peke asked her creator. Lala sighed again. "Now that I did it, I'm not so sure… It was the only think I could think of that could've driven Papa away. He wasn't going to listen to anything I said, so I had no choice…"

But she then clenched her fist. "But… What's done is done! I'll just have to start over from here!" Peke then flinched. "Ah! Lala-sama, here they come!"

Turning to her left, Rito and Haruna appeared. Approaching them with a nervous tone, she introduced herself. "U-Uhm, nice to meet you two. I'm a transfer student here, and I really…"

At first, Rito and Haruna looked at each other with confused tones, but they then snickered. "Welcome back, silly-head." Rito then patted Lala's head, shocking her.

"Huh?!" To her shock, Risa and Mio greeted her from afar. "Wait, no one forgot?" Haruna shook her head.

"I heard that little thing you shouted." She admitted. Rito shrugged. _'As much as I want to forget, I now have a new image of this silly princess.'_

"As if your inventions ever work." He instead said. Lala teared up, before smiling. "Ha, I failed again…" For once, the princess was glad that one of her inventions screwed up…

* * *

 **...**

Continuing on… A new semester!

"Dalelele… Dalelo…" Rito sung. He was enjoying the morning. It was sunny, no shenanigans from Lala appeared, and he was doing what he loved to do; take care of the plants in his household.

"Graw! Gra-graaaaw!" A monstrous sized plant tried to get his attention. The orange head smiled as he looked up to his side. "Just a second, Celine!"

Located in the Yuuki household's back yard was a humungous, sentient sunflower with purple petals named Celine, transported from the planet Plantas. She had a face with sharp teeth, with two leaves behind her head. Lala had gotten her for Rito's 16th birthday. Rito was actually pleasant about the gift, and considered her a member of the family.

As Rito came to pour water on her, Celine cheered. "Aye, that's a good girl…" The orange head sighed with content. It truly was a new start, with the new semester coming along as one thing. As he finished up, the orange head stood up.

"Rito, breakfast!" Mikan called out to her brother. Rito smiled. "Coming!"

Going back and out from a separate gate, he turned around, coming back through the front entrance. "Ah… Why am I more hungry than usual…" He yawned. As he wiped his eyes and opened them once more, his eyes twitched, before covering them.

"Ah, morning Rito!" Lala greet him, and of course, with her fully exposed body. Rito sighed. "I'm excited to be a 2nd year!"

"GET SOME CLOTHES ON FIRST!" He barked in response. Lala's ahoge swirled. "But Peke's not here."

"We really oughta get you some actual clothes…" He facepalmed. Peke then came down, changing into Lala's uniform. As Rito uncovered his eyes, the two entered the kitchen. Mikan set down everything as she looked over.

 _'I suppose this has become the norm of the household…'_ Rito concluded. Mikan looked at the clock in the kitchen. "If you two don't hurry up, you're gonna be late."

As the two began to eat, Rito dwelled back to Gid and his appearance. He really didn't want anything else to do with Devilukeans, but as he turned to the clock…

"…Wait… ONLY FIVE TILL CLASS STARTS!" He suddenly stood up. Running to put his shoes on, as he came back, he facepalmed at the sight of Lala sipping another helping of miso soup.

"Lala! Class! Now!" He raised his voice. Lala giggled as she got up. Mikan had already left, so the two ran out the front door.

"Great! We're gonna be late! _Guess I'll have to…_ " Rito was thinking of Trans-ing over to school, but he blinked as Lala grabbed his wrist. "Eh?"

"Let's hurry, Rito!" Lala then dashed. Thanks to her Devilukean blood, she was going as fast as a bullet train. Rito was not prepared for this, as the food in his stomach was still digesting.

 _"Can't…breathe… Lala… STOP!"_ He urged the pink head. She then did as she was told, but not before flinging him off due to inertia. Rito was screaming a little as he started to bullet into the air.

"I DIDN'T SAY TO STOP SO SUDDENLY!" He tried to bark. As he flew in the air, he didn't have the balance to maintain a straight line of vision. As he did so several seconds later, his eyes shuddered at the sight of Yami, who was sitting at the top of a tall building.

"AH! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, YAMI-SAN!" He yelled. The blonde's eyes narrowed as she took her attention away from the book she was reading. Swallowing a taiyaki, turned her eyes to the voice she so dearly recognized, but was unable to defend herself in time.

 _ **"** **MEOOOOOW!"**_

The cats that were sitting next to her ran off as Rito crashed onto the roof. Hitting Yami, they tumbled over with each other, with Yami hanging over Rito's laying body a few seconds later. To their surprise, their lips were…

"…!" Both of them blew up in a face of cherry red. Immediately lifting herself up, she sat on Rito's legs as she held her lips.

"A-Ah… I didn't mean to…" Rito stuttered. Yami hissed a little, before forming a dozen hair fists. "Yuuki Rito… You've made me…"

Before she could finish her sentence, she whacked him away. Rito flew into the air once more. Taking more damage than when he was sent flying due to Lala, he began to soar towards Sainan High's direction. Rito was still blushing, but with all the sudden movements, he had to cover his mouth from vomiting his food.

Yami sat on her knees, touching her lips with her fingers. "We…kissed." She then looked in the direction that she sent him. _'What is this…feeling?'_

 **...**

Now at Sainan High…

Lala hummed as she entered the front entrance. Peke modified her uniform's shoes to match in the in-doors. She then walked up the stairs, entering the second floor hallway.

"Peke, my classroom is in 2A, right?" Lala asked her creation. Peke nodded in her hairclip form. "That is correct, Lala-sama."

Continuing to hum, she walked over to 2A. "I wonder where Rito is though." She asked out loud as she slid the door open. She, along with the rest of the students in her class were already assigned seats, so she took the time to get reacquainted with her friends.

Unbeknownst to her, a girl with an unpleasant expression looked at the pink head. With a curvaceous body rivaling Lala's, she had smooth black hair that went down to her hips, accompanied by a pair of light brown eyes. It was **Kotegawa Yui**.

Yui was a student not associated with Class 1A in her first year. Because she was not the class rep for Rito and Lala's class, she wasn't able to "apprehend" those two for their continued shenanigans, even if she noticed that it was Lala that caused a majority of them.

 _'Just watch. Now that I'm in your class, I'll be watching you…'_ She watched over the pink head with hawk eyes.

As the bell rang, Honekawa entered the classroom. "Alright ya young whipper-snappers, y'all get seated…" He then cracked his back. "Okay now, I'll be doing the roll call…"

Starting to go through the attendance list, Honekawa called out each student one by one. Eventually, he got through most of the students, and was nearing Rito's name…

"And er… Yuuki-kun? Is there a Yuuki-kun in this here pl—"

 _ ***CRASH!***_

Most of the students gasped at the sound of glass being broken. Since Yui was sitting next to the windows, she shrieked as the window next to her was broken. She was unable to see the figure that flew through ( _She was fine by the way_ ).

Some of the students that were in 1A last year merely shrugged, as they recognized the person who slammed into the wall, before bouncing off and landing on his desk. Saruyama gave the figure a thumbs up.

"Nice entrance, Rito!" He yelled out. As Yui sat up, she turned her head to the student that was currently laying on his desk with a battered body. There were some glass shards poking into his head, but otherwise no serious damage.

"…P-Present, Honekawa-sensei…" Rito croaked before passing out. Yui took a look at the teen. _'So, this is Yuuki Rito… Wait, where the hell did he even come from?!'_

Looking to her side, she questioned the location from which Rito came from. From what place did he flew from to crash through in such a manner. Furrowing her brows, she sighed as she got up. "Sensei, could you call the janitor to clean this up?"

* * *

 **…**

Later on…

After homeroom ended, Rito got himself patched up. He wasn't really hurt, but more like tired because of all the sudden events that happened in a manner of minutes. He really couldn't get out of his daily shenanigans after all.

"We'll get to make new friends now that we've changed class, don't you think?" Lala proposed to Rito. The orange head yawned as he continued to broom the floor. Since the first day of class didn't have much, the students were instructed with cleaning.

"True…" Rito yawned. Lala smiled. "I can't wait to make new friends!"

As the two continued to talk, Yui came out from the classroom. "Excuse, a minute please!" She called out to them. Rito and Lala turned around. Yui noticed the bandages on Rito's head, but dismissed her observation.

"Oh, you're in our class, aren't you? Nice to meet you, what's your name again?" Lala asked the black haired girl. Yui folded her arms.

"Kote—" Yui started. Rito yawned again.

"Kotegawa Yui. Former student committee member for last year's class 1B." Rito recalled. Yui was flabbergasted, but regained her posture. "Yes."

She coughed. "When we were first years, Sairenji-san was easygoing with you two, so you could do whatever you want. But now that I'm in your class, don't expect that kind of treatment anymore."

Rito's eyes widened. "Really?" He was curious. There was someone who actually wanted to prevent the madness that happened in school. As he thought of that, Yui nodded, slightly surprised by his wholehearted agreeing tone.

"Indeed." She answered. She then noticed Lala's tail and pointed at it. "And what's with that tail? Cosplaying's not allowed! How shameless…"

"Well, it's the real deal, Kotegawa!" Risa and Mio appeared. "Cause Lala-chii's an alien!" Rito facepalmed at the sight of them revealing that she was an extraterrestrial.

And to be expected, Yui responded with confusion. So, to prove it, Risa… "Well, to prove this…" She then licked her lips in a seductive matter as she grabbed Lala's tail…and started to tongue it.

" _Nyah!_ Stop it…! _"_ Lala yelped. Yui stared at the scene with dotted eyes. Rito shook his head and sighed as they continued to engage in the lewd act.

"W-What's with that voice?!" Yui asked Rito while pointing at Lala. The orange head shrugged. "While all Devilukeans have a measure of sensitivity for their tails, it seems Lala's is on the higher scaling."

As they continued to observe, Rito and Yui turned their heads to the yelling of a familiar gender changing boy. "Yuuuuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Ren yelled.

"Geh." Rito clicked his tongue.

"Why am I the only one in a different class from the rest of you?!" He barked as he grabbed Rito's shoulders. "This is something from your influence, isn't it?!"

"Woah there, calm down…" Rito said in a listless manner. As Ren continued to rock his shoulders back and forth, Yui tried to stop the conflict between them.

"H-Hey, stop with that, ok?" She called out to the white haired boy. As she got between them, her long hair brushed against Ren's nose, causing him to sneeze.

"Ah… Ah… _ACHOO!"_ Yui covered her eyes as the signature smoke puffed around Ren's body. Rito gulped as he turned around. "Don't mind me…"

"Rito-kun!" Run yelled out. Yui watched in disbelief as the light green haired girl replaced the white haired boy. "W-Wha… Wha…?"

"Aliens, Kotegawa-san. Aliens." Rito crouched down next to her while patting her shoulder in understanding. Risa and Mio noticed this as Rito dodged a bear hug from Run.

"Wait, what? Ren-Ren turned into a girl?" Risa asked with a confused tone. Lala walked next to her. "Yep! The thing is, Ren's an alien as well! Whenever he sneezes, he changes into a girl named Run. The same goes for her when she sneezes as well!"

"Oh, that makes sense. How alien like!" Risa and Mio accepted the explanation without question, while Yui continued to just observe with a confused face. Run then tried to snag Rito, only for the orange head to dodge, and instead make Lala his replacement.

"Gaow!" Run yelped as she collided with the pink head. As they fell to the ground, Peke fell off from Lala's head, causing her clothes to vanish. As the robot landed, she yelped a little from the pain.

"Eh?" Yui looked back at the two, only to see a naked Lala entangled with Run in an erotic matter. The black haired teen blushed as she started to go crazy. "Eh, eh?! EEEEEEH?!"

 _ **"** ** _H_ OW SHAMELESS!"**_

 _ **"** ** _R_ IGHT?! AM I THE ONLY ONE ALONG WITH YOU WHO THINKS THAT?!"**_

* * *

 **…**

Back in class!

After that little scene ended, the group returned to the classroom with as little commotion rising around. As every student took their seat, Honekawa fixed his glasses.

"Er, alright then. Since this is the first day of the new semester, I think we should all decided on who's going to be the Student Committee member for this here class." He started. "So, there anyone who'd like to announce their candidacy?"

Immediately, Yui rose her hand up. "Yes!"

 _'I can't let this 'Alien' business go on any longer… I have to do it to protect the classroom's moral environment!'_ She was determined to do so. Rito could tell what she was thinking due to the expression on her face, and he was all for her trying to achieve her goal.

Mio turned to Haruna. "Haruna, you aren't going to try this year?" The blue head shook her head. "Well, what could I even do? And besides, I'm busy with the tennis team…"

As Rito shook his head in content, the one person who could always drive him nuts rose her hand. "Yes! I want to be a candidate!" Lala announced.

Rito slammed a hand on his desk. _'No, no, no, no, no, no!'_ He did _not_ want her to be in charge!

"Lala-san, are you sure?" Haruna asked the pink head. Lala nodded. "Yeah! It sounds pretty interesting, and besides! If I need help learning what to do, I can just ask you for advice!"

"Well, that's fine, but…" Yui was once again shocked by the alien's random tendencies.

 _'Lala-san as a candidate…? T-That's a joke! What would happen if the class was left to her? It'd be disastrous! No, I have to win this one! Definitely!'_ Yui declared.

And so, since no one but Lala and Yui volunteered, Honekawa decided to get their elections in roll. Taking a ballot box out, he had the two give out a speech. While Yui's was serious and something possible, Lala wasn't exactly sure about what to say.

Haruna suggested for the pink head to listen to her peers' suggestions. After asking some of the guy and girls, for…obvious stuff changes, Lala literally got to working on them with her Almighty Tool. Approaching a staircase, Haruna watched with a little worry as she began to create some new inventions.

Immediately, Rito's head perked up. _'My Lala senses are tingling… What's she up to now…'_ Standing up, Rito ran out of 2A. As he started to hear the clanging from Lala's Almighty Tool, Yui quickly followed.

"Lala, I leave you alone for three seconds, and you start to tinker up another jury rigged invention… What did you make this time…?" He asked the alien. Haruna and Lala turned around to face the orange, with the Devilukean holding up two badges, each having a similar appearance to Peke. Placing one on Rito's chest, she smiled.

"Hey, non-school-related things are off limits!" Yui took the other one out of her hand. The one that Rito had resembled a pink rhombus with hearts, while the one that Yui took looked like a heart with Peke's eyes.

"What is this anyways?" She looked at the badge that was now on her palm. Rito did so as well, taking the badge off to look at it in his hand. Lala pouted, walking up to her.

"Yuuuui…! Give it back…!" She pleaded. Yui retorted against the pink head. "Don't c-call me by my first name so casually!"

"This is either going to explode in my hands, or going to affect me in some negative way…" Rito sweat dropped. As Yui continued to examine it, she accidentally pressed a button, causing it to flash.

"Wha—" The badge, while glowing, attached itself to Yui's ribbon as her uniform started to deteriorate. A moment later, a brand new style replaced it, although it was…quite sexy to say the least.

"Lala, please…" Rito blushed a little upon seeing Yui's appearance. He got a look of her body before covering his face.

Yui's blazer was now replaced with a crop top, in which it resembled a dress shirt, only with her stomach showing. Her sleeves were replaced with white gloves that went up to her shoulders, along with black thigh-highs. The most important change was that her skirt was practically useless, as it showed pretty much her entire rear, and exposed her undergarments.

"W-W-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" She yelled out in embarrassment. Crouching down to cover her rear, the badge that Rito had flashed as well, causing the orange head to flinch. "Aw, crapbaskets…"

Attaching itself back to his chest, Rito's body flew towards Yui, approximating it to be not far from a magnet in that matter. "DAMN IT LALA, WHAT THE HELL'D YOU MAKE NOW?!"

As Yui recovered from her embarrassed state, she eyed the flying orange head. "Eh?!"

Colliding with the mouthy girl, Rito ended up pushing her against a wall, with the orange head's arms wrapping around her. Yui's face went a little flush as her and Rito's faces were inches away from one another.

"Geh… Sorry, Kotegawa-san. Lala's shenanigans make life a complete hell-hole. I understand your pain…" He said while shutting his eyes. The black haired girl could tell that he was trying to resist the pull on his body, evidenced by his slightly shaking arms.

Grunting, Rito pulled one of his arms off from the wall, and slowly went down for his chest. Grabbing the badge, he crushed it in his palm, negating the magnetic affect. A moment later, he took the badge off from Yui's body, reverting her uniform back to normal.

"There…" He sighed as he wiped his hands. Yui hugged herself in response, before sighing in relief. As Rito got off of her, he turned to Lala with a menacing smile.

"Lala… _san_." He grumbled. "Mind telling me what those badges were for…?!" The pink head bolted up as she responded with a goofy smile. "Er…well."

"To make the class a better place to be in, Haruna-chan suggested that I asked for everyone's opinions! Since the girls wanted to have cuter uniforms, and the boys wanted to be able to get closer with the girls, I created those two badges!" She started.

"The girls would get new uniforms by wearing the Girl Peke badges, while the boys wearing the Boy Peke badges would bring them closer to the girls that wore their counterpart!"

"How does that make the class perfect?!" Both Yui and Rito barked at the same time. "Oh, so you think the same thing as well?!"

"YES! Finally, someone who gets me!" Yui and Rito shook each other's hands in mutual alignment. Eventually, the bell rang, and the students would have to return to class…

* * *

 **…**

Back in class…

"Erm…"

"So…" Honekawa coughed. "Since there were was only one person who volunteered to be the male candidate, Motome Ageru-kun wins by default."

"Thanks y'all." The guy flickered his glasses. All the students in classes nodded. "Well, that was expected." That's what all of them pretty much said.

"And so, for the female student… Der, it's gunna be…" Honekawa adjusted his glasses as he looked down at paper. "First… With two votes is er…some kind of Lala Satalin Deviluke kid or somethin'. Two votes!"

' _Two votes? Yes! That means I'll definitely win!'_ Yui squealed with victory in her eyes. _'Everyone wants an orderly lifestyle…!'_

 **"Oh, Kotegawa-kun got two votes as well."**

"Geh."

Yui fell face first onto her desk. Rito gave the girl a sympathetic look, and then tried to guess who the next candidate was going to be. Well, if there _was_ another one.

"Sairenji-kun gets thirty votes!" Honekawa announced. "So the female candidate for this year is Sairenji-kun! End of this here discussion, good ridden!"

"Me…?" Haruna blinked. "I didn't even run for the position though…"

Everyone chuckled. "Well, Lala-chii as the class rep probably wouldn't be a good thing. And besides, we've become accustomed to your style of leadership, Haruna-chii!" Mio snickered.

"Sorry, Lala-chii!" Risa smiled. Much to Rito's confusion, Lala revealed that she voted for Haruna too, earning herself two facepalms from Yui and Rito…

* * *

 **...**

Next part, teacher visit!

Mikan hummed as she exited from Sainan First Elementary. As she went through the school gate, her friends, **Nogiwa Mami** and **Kogure Sachie** caught up with her.

"Mikan-chan! You're not coming over today?" Sachie waved to the brown haired girl. Mikan smiled as she shook her head. "Ah, sorry you two. Sensei's coming to visit my house later."

"Ah! So it's that time of the month, eh? Alright then, see ya!" Her two friends waved her off as they went in different directions. The young Yuuki readjusted her backpack as she started to walk home.

After a few minutes of causal strolling, Mikan arrived at her home. Entering through the front door, she yawned as she took off her shoes. "I'm home…" Rito greeted her with a yawn of his own. "Welcome back, Mikan…"

Going to her room and putting down her belongings, she then took out her phone, and dialed up her father. "I hope he's not busy… _again_." She muttered.

 _ ***Ring…* *Riiiiiiiing…* *Chepo!***_

 _"Oh, Mikan! How's my little girl!"_ Saibai answered through the phone. Mikan sighed, as she could tell from the tone of his voice that Saibai was working tirelessly on something.

"Dad, can you make it in time for Sensei's visit this time?" She decided to go for broke, and go straight to the point. Much to her declining mood, Saibai responded with a nugatory. _"Ah, sorry… The deadline for my next work was moved. I didn't have a choice in the matter. Please forgive me!"_

"Eh… Alright, I got it…" Mikan sighed as she ended the call. "Hmmm… What should I do now…"

Yawning, she entered the living room, in which Lala was sitting on the couch while munching on some chips. Rito got up from reading a book on plants. "Mikan, were you asking Dad about that appointment for your sensei again?"

"Yeah…" Mikan sighed. Lala stopped eating to glance back. "Rito's papa isn't coming home?"

"Well… I suppose I'll have to call your teacher and tell her to choose another day." Rito folded his arms. Mikan slouched a little. "But we've been delaying this day over and over, time and time again…"

"Oh! Then why don't we just do this then?!" Lala yelped as she got off from the couch. Dragging Rito away from the room, Mikan reluctantly followed as Lala ran around the house.

"Er…Lala-san? What're…" Lala then dragged Rito back to the living room, with the orange head sighing. "This could work!"

"Erm…" Rito and Mikan sweat dropped. Rito was now wearing a black wig, along with fake eyebrows. Dressing him up in the traditional matter that Saibai did, Rito sighed. "I suppose, but won't she be suspicious about how youthful I'll look?"

 _ ***Ding Dong!***_

"Well, no time for that now, sensei's here!" Mikan yelled. Quickly running to the front entrance, Rito took a deep breathe. "Yes…?" Opening the door, Mikan's homeroom teacher revealed herself.

"Oh! U-Uh, hello! Good afternoon, I-I'm Mikan-chan's homeroom teacher, **Nitta Haruko**!" She stuttered a bit. Rito sweat dropped a little as he shook hands with the young adult. Her hair was light brown, and was accompanied by a pair of light red eyes. She tied her hair with her bangs lowering, alongside a short pony tail. She also wore a pair of glasses as well.

As Haruko bowed, Rito quickly flickered his eyes to Trans, and generated a small device on his neck. Luckily for him, he was wearing a black long sleeve that covered most of his upper body. Coughing, he nodded.

"Erm… Hey there, I'm Yuuki Saibai, Mikan's father." Rito greeted back, bowing a little. Lala and Mikan were a bit surprised that his voice pretty much sounded like Saibai's. "Please, come inside!"

To everyone's surprise, Haruko greeted Rito back with an enthusiastic response. "Thanks, Yuuki Saibai-sensei!

Directing her to one of the guest rooms, Rito and the girls pulled out a large table. Mikan made a cup of tea for her homeroom teacher as she sat on the opposite side of them. It was then that Haruko noticed "Saibai's" youthful appearance.

Looking at Lala, she pointed at her. "Um, who is this person?" Lala was about to answer with something that would prong up another misunderstanding, so Rito answered first.

"Oh, she's the older sister of one of Mikan's relatives." Rito gestured to Lala. Mikan thanked her brother for not allowing Lala to say something stupid. "Oh, I see…!"

"So, sensei. How's Mikan doing at school?" Rito asked. Naruko eeped as she went back to the subject at hand. "Mikan-chan's performance? She's a smart student and always keeps her cool. She's a trustworthy person to everyone in her class, myself included!"

Mikan huffed in satisfaction. "Oh? Heh heh, that's my girl!" Rito placed an arm around Mikan's shoulders, nudging her head a little as he pulled her closer.

"D-Dad!" Mikan blushed a little. She was a little happy to her those words from her older brother though. Rito chuckled a little as he let her go. "That's good, that's good."

"Y-Yes!" Naruko agreed. Fidgeting her fingers, she decided to go with it her intentions with a flustered face. "U-Uhm, may I ask for a personal favor?!"

Rito flinched a little. "Oh, yes… What might that be?" He nearly fell back as Naruko pulled out a book from her bag. "The truth is… I'm a big fan of your work! Would you please sign this?!"

As he regained his posture, he looked down at her hands. His eyes widened a little at the sight of his father's work, a manga named Hero Academy. Bending over and taking the manga and the marker, he tried to remember how his father signed for stuff like this.

 _'Erm… If I'm correct, he did it like this…'_ He mused as he slowly wrote on the manga's front cover. As he finished the last stroke, he handed it back to her. "There!"

Naruko stared at her signed book with glistening eyes. "OH! OH, HO HO! Thank you so much, Yuuki Saibai-sensei!" She bowed once more. Mikan and Rito were glad that the meeting went with no eventful turns. As they continued to discuss with one another, Rito and the others bid her farewell.

"Well, that happened." Rito smiled as he took of the wig. The voice changer vanished, with both him and Mikan yawning.

"Thanks, onii-chan." Rito smiled at his sister as he patted his head. "Anytime. And that's the first time you called me that in a while, hasn't it?"

"W-Well, you helped me with something, so it's natural that I would be grateful for it! I'll cook you something special to add onto that, just wait!" Mikan promised him. Rito stomached growled at the sound of her words.

"Yes… I would like that. Thanks, Mikan." He grinned once more…

* * *

 **…**

And then… Ghosts?!

It was another pleasant day of routine for Rito. Classes were actually a breeze, as the subject of the day covered some topics that he and the rest of his peers already learned. This allowed him to sleep in during class. He _did_ try to keep the sound of slumber to a minimum, as he didn't want Yui to catch him goofing off.

It was now a passing period. There was still a bit of time until the lunch break, so Rito tried to enjoy the peace that was present…until he heard the usual gag members of his class discuss a new topic.

"Hey guys, did you hear?" Mio started. "There's a new ghost story that's been going around lately!" Risa finished. The two said that as they approached Lala and Haruna.

The blue head shuddered at mere word, whilst Lala was intrigued. "Ooh! Ghost and monster-ly stuff, right? Right?" She asked with an enthusiastic voice. The two girls smiled.

"The same stuff, but the best stuff still." Risa answered her.

"You know the old school building right? Rumor has it that there's been ghosts going around there!" Mio revealed. By now, Rito was starting to become awaken.

"Well... Aren't rumors just rumors? Ghosts are just myths, aren't they…?" He yawned. Risa and Mio shook their heads. "Come on Yuuki, haven't you heard those noises that've been coming from that old shack of a building?"

"They say stuff in eerie voices, like _**"leave"**_!" Mio did an impression of a ghost, causing the orange head to roll his eyes as he sat up from his seat. "Well…"

"Well, if we want to find out if it's real or not, let's go over there ourselves!" Lala suggested with a smile. Much to his and Haruna's chagrin, Risa and Mio agreed with the dunce pink head.

"I-I don't think entering the building without permission is a good idea, though…" Haruna shuddered. "A-As the class's Committee member, I say that we…"

"Haruna-chii! Stop your complaining! You're coming along with us two!" Risa pointed at her, causing Haruna to gasp. "W-What? Why?!" Rito sighed as he slapped his desk with a hand.

 _'More mayhem… Why do I always have to check for their shenanigans…? Ugh…'_ He then sighed. "I'll go too…" He announced lazily. Risa grinned. "Alright then, let's go during the lunch break.

Yui's attention turned back to the girls, and then to Rito, who was pretty much displaying an expression that said, _"Help, please"_. Sweat dropping, she reluctantly nodded…

…

Lunch Break! Now, to the building!

Skipping over to the time of lunch break, Rito and Yui joined up with the girls. Risa and the other girls wondered why the black haired girl was going along with them, so she answered that she didn't want the group to cause any unnecessary trouble.

Entering through the first floor, Lala walked in front, with Haruna hiding between Mio and Risa, while Rito yawned with his arms behind his head. Yui, not being the one to admit how she felt, was feeling a bit creeped out to be honest as they walked on top of the old wood.

"Mr. Ghost~! Are you here~?" Lala yelled out. Haruna flinched. "Lala-san! Come on, you don't have to try and call them out!"

Right as she said that, a little mouse squeaked as it walked by Haruna's foot. "KYAAAAAAAAAH!" Rito quickly backed up. He did _not_ want to be Haruna's hammer for whack-a-ghost. Seeing as there was no weapon for her, the blue haired girl clinged to Risa.

"For goodness sake, Haruna-san…" Yui shook her head.

"Calm down, Haruna-chii! It was just a mouse!" Risa giggled. "And now that I think about it, this isn't really that big of a deal."

"It's just rumors, I guess!" Mio added. As the girls continued to comfort Haruna, Rito walked forward. "Well, let's continue our search…"

 _ ***…Click!***_

Rito's eyes focused on a door in front of them. Looking up, he noticed the sign of the room. "Hm, from the library?"

"Did you guys hear that…?" Mio and Yui sweat dropped. "Think it came from over there." She then pointed to the door that Rito was near. As the orange head walked towards the door, sounds of creaking wood responded. Someone was here.

"S-Someone's coming!" Haruna squeaked. As Rito yawned once more, his hand took hold of the sliding door's handle. Swiping it to the left, his gaze immediately went down a little.

 _ ***Pomf~~***_

 **"…"**

 **"…** _ ***Sniff*"**_

"…Yuuki Rito." Yami called out to the orange head. Her face fluffed onto Rito's chest, blocking her vision. As she took a whiff of the body her face was buried into to, her nose received the smell of taiyaki. Moving her face back, the two looked at each other.

"Yami-san." Rito blinked. "I should've known." The two were a little red at their ears, but they both displayed blank expressions to prevent any misunderstandings. "Yami-chan! What're you doing in a place like this?" Lala skipped over to her. Yami walked around Rito, before brushing her hair back. "Princess. I came here because there were a lot of old books here. I wanted to read them."

"Hey, Lala-chii. I've seen that kid in our school from time to time. Is she your friend?" Risa asked, pointing to the blonde. Lala smiled. "Yeah! This is Yami-chan. Isn't she cute?"

"Adorable!" Mio squeaked as she cuddled with Yami. Once again, the blonde assassin was starting to get a little embarrassed, with Rito smirking a little. It went on to a snicker once she saw Yami pout in his direction.

"S-Shameless!" Yui barked as her face flushed a little from the feminine contact of girl between girls. Rito shrugged.

As the girls continued to fool around though, a moment passed, with a strange feeling in the air catching the attention of Rito and Yami. Both of their heads perked up as they walked pass the girls.

"Heh? Rito, Yami-chan, what's up?" Lala asked.

"There's something here." Rito narrowed his eyes. Yami nodded.

 **"… _Leave…"_**

 **" _Leeeeaave…"_**

 **" _LEAAAAAAVEE…!"_**

"Lala-san! S-Stop calling it out with your voice!" Yui trembled a little. Lala merely tilted her head. "Eh? I didn't make that noise though?"

Haruna gulped. Stepping back, the wooden plank that her foot was on broke, causing a continuing effect that caused a bunch more of them to collapse. Rito blinked as he, along with Lala, Yui and Haruna dropped down. Risa and Mio sweat dropped as they looked down.

"Oh crap…" Mio looked over.

"Everyone fell…" Risa blinked with shock. Yami's eyes glared down. "It seems that the material was already rotten. That…or it was that voice. Let us search…"

* * *

 _ **...**_

Down at the bottom!

"…Ow. Can you guys get off me…?"

Rito groaned. As the first one that landed, it was unfortunate for him that the girls landed on his back. Lala and the girls quickly got off him, allowing the orange haired youth to stretch his back.

"Owee…" Lala rubbed her head. "Are you alright, Lala-sama?" Peke asked. Nodding, she and the rest of the girls got up. As Yui was about to do so, her eyes contracted at the feeling of her skirt being lifted up. As if it was on instinct, Yui growled as she backhanded whatever was next to her. So, in this case, it was Rito, who caught her wrist. "Oi oi, what the heck?"

"What kind of shameless acts are you doing in a mess like this?!" She barked. Rito frowned. "Eh? What the heck are you talking about? I didn't do anything."

Yui flinched, sighing a second later. Lala smiled. "Looks like we're all safe! It seems that Yami-chan, Risa, and Mio escaped from the fall."

"L-Let's just get out of here as soon as possible!" Haruna quivered. "This place is really strange…!"

"P-Phantoms, as if! It's probably one of Lala-san's tricks." Yui countered the blue head. "B-But, that tail and talking hair ornament seemed to be legit, but spirits I won't believe! They're unscientific!"

"Let's just go…" Rito yawned. Following the orange head through the abandoned hallway, eventually they heard the sound of…pianos? Haruna screamed, grabbing hold of Yui.

"The music room…" Rito blinked. Opening the door up, for a second, Rito felt the presence of someone, or some _thing_. He knew it was something that was probably alive, but it was probably very agile. His suspicions started to get higher the longer they explored…

* * *

 **...**

Back with Yami's group, the trio passed by the science room. As they passed through, Yami sensed a slight lingering feel of something. Turning her head towards the inside of the room, Risa and Mio caught on to her.

"Yami-Yami? What's wrong?" Mio and Risa officially dubbed her that.

"It's nothing. I just thought I felt that strange feeling once more." She answered the duo, freaking them out a bit.

Turning around, as Yami started to walk, some of the nearby furniture started to rumble, before springing up into the air and flying towards the three.

"A poltergeist!?" Risa and Mio panicked. Yami's eyes glared at the furniture as she morphed her right hand into a blade. Quickly making mince-meat of the books, she looking beyond the darkness.

"…Show yourself." She ordered. Waiting for a moment, her eyes loosened as the presence she felt disappeared. Before she could travel onward, she felt the tingling feeling of ecchi crawling behind her, though she was too late to react.

"This should be checked thoroughly~!" Mio and Risa started to check her body out. "You can change your body so freely! How cool is that?!"

"…Please stop…" Yami mumbled with a helpless tone. She was beginning to understand what her "target" must be going through on a daily basis…

* * *

 **…**

"…Eeep…" Yui shivered. In the corner of her eye, she seemed to spot a glimpse of a ghost. It disappeared after a moment, and the noises behind her dragged her attention back.

Footsteps crawled towards them, with Lala humming at the sight. "Oooh! Look, Rito!" She pointed at them.

"A skeleton model… And a human anatomy model?" Rito blinked. _'Must be some sort of possession then.'_

" _ga..agta…gagtagata…"_ The models creaked as they drew closer. Yui and Haruna were starting to get uncomfortable, with the two of them dropping to the ground in fear. Not even two seconds later, Haruna fainted.

 **"… _get out… Get out! …get…out…"_**

Lala walked up the skeleton and picked off its skull. "Huh. How's this thing moving?" She wondered. Rito facepalmed once more. "Lala, for goodness sake…"

 _ **"…** ** _Gi_ ve…me my head!" **_The anatomy model croaked. Trying to get the skull from Lala, she ended up falling, and hitting a rusty faucet. As she did so, it broke, releasing a spray of water on her and the models.

 **" _Cold… Water no like… …Don't like water…"_**

Rito and others noticed the models falling apart, and to their surprise, small, fluffy creatures hopping out of them. "These… What are these?"

"RETREAT! WE'VE BEEN SEEN!" They hurriedly bounced away. Rito smiled. "I think we're getting closer to solving the mystery…"

* * *

 **...**

Now going back to Yami's group, the trio had reached the stairs leading down to the first floor. As they traveled down, Yami's eyes narrowed once more.

"You two, do not move…" She ordered. As the other two girls were going to ask, a nearby fire extinguisher started to rattle, scaring the girls once more. One of Yami's hair locks morphed into a blade, and struck the fire extinguisher. "You won't escape…this time!" She raised her voice slightly. As it started to release its white substance, a previous invisible figure was painted white.

"H-huh? An invisible person? Was he the one doing all the poltergeist crap?" Risa sweat dropped. Yami glared at the white man. "Answer her… What are you, and why are you doing all of this…?

The white man backed up, before dashing away. "Save me, everyone!"

"Everyone?" Yami's eyes then soared up as she started to hear a voice.

 _ **"** ** _Ha_ hahahahahah… You foolish ones! You should've listen to us in the first place! Face our wrath!"**_

Suddenly, from underneath the girls, a slimy tendril wrapped itself around Yami. The place was starting to shake too, garnering attention from Rito's group as well. As Rito was starting to wonder what it was, a large octopus like creature crashed through a wall.

"Huh. Tentacles. That's enjoyable…" Rito sarcastically chuckled. He then noticed Yami on one of them. "Yami-san!"

 _"GAHAAHAHAHAHA!"_ The monster laughed. Bringing down one more of its tendrils revealed Risa and Mio. It then tried to go after Yui. Before it could reach her, Lala intervened.

"Watch out, Yui!" Pushing her out of the way, she ended up getting caught by the tendril.

"Tentacles… So…yucky…" Yami's eyes swirled. Rito would've chuckled, but it wasn't the appropriate situation, so he decided to take action. As more and more monsters started to appear, Rito's eyes flickered red. His right arm was replaced with a large red and black nunchaku. Swinging his arm around, he slammed his weaponized arm against his foes, forcing them away.

 _"YOU… I'LL GET YOU TOO!"_ The tentacle monster roared. Sending a few of its tendrils at Rito, his arm reverted back, before generating a large steel hammer. Slamming the tendrils, the monster cried out, before noticing Rito jumping above it.

"Enough with this foolishness!" He barked as he slammed its head, causing it to cough before passing out. Letting the girls down, Yami was still affected by its effect, and ended up getting herself caught once again by Rito.

"I suppose that's one weakness I know now…" He chuckled a little. Yami frowned a little, before getting put down. Her ears were a little red as she pouted. As Rito yawned, he realized that he totally forgot about Yui. "Oh crap…" Turning around, Yui was speechless. "Y-You have the same ability as Yami-san?"

Rito placed a finger on his lips. "Shh… Please keep it a secret?" He pleaded. Yui smacked her cheeks, before sighing. "…Ok. You did save us, after all…"

Lala looked over the crowd. "I gotta say, these are a lot of ghosts!" She assumed. Yami shook her head." Incorrect, Princess. These folks all seem to be visitors from outer space."

"T-That's correct…" The tendril alien responded. "Our home stars were downsized, and when we were wandering in space, we found this place, and…decided to gather together."

 _" **So, the whole "spirit" thing was just to protect this place. I see now."**_

Everyone turned around. "Mikado-sensei!" Lala waved to her. The alien doctor smiled. "It's been a while, hasn't it everyone?" All of the aliens stood up in surprise.

"Mikado…? The famous Doctor Mikado?" The leader alien spoke out. Mikado giggled. "These aren't just kids you were fighting either. The blonde is the famous assassin, Golden Darkness, while the pink head is the Princess of Deviluke."

"WHAT?! PLEASE DON'T KILL US!" They huddled together in fear. Lala brushed them off with a laugh. "Aw, we're not gonna do that!"

"We're so sorry!" The tendril alien cried out. Attempting to hug Yami in apology, Rito chuckled as he tried to help get him off of her. Mikado giggled.

"Well, since living here is unfavorable, why don't I get you guys jobs?" She offered. All of the aliens sprung up to her words. "One of my acquaintances has a theme park here on Earth. You guys could be perfect for ghost houses and the like, right?

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" They all bowed. Yui sweat dropped as she turned to Rito. "Yuuki-kun, is she also…?"

"Yep. Alien." Rito yawned. Yui continued to display a bamboozled look. However, she, along with the other normal girls shivered at the sight of a glowing human like entity.

 _ **"** **That's well. Everyone was able to find a job…"**_

"Eh?" They all froze. Everyone else sweat dropped.

 _ **"** **Oh? Sorry for the late introduction. My name is Murasame Shizu, Oshizu preferred though. I died here 400 years ago."**_ She bowed. She was a beautiful girl with long blue-violet hair, and blue eyes. She wore a white kimono with a purple sash.

Rito blinked, before generating a hammer. "Yami-san, please wake me up when this is all over." He then proceeded to hit himself, fainting a few seconds later…

Well, I guess even Rito has a few things he's afraid of? Ho ho, I suppose that's a weakness for Yami to exploit?! And why does he feel a tingling sense of return of family!?

* * *

Hey hey! How do you guys like that chapter?! I've been thinking of what kind of items that Rito could generate. Sorta taking a bit of inspiration from things like Generator Rex seemed to be good.

Tell me what pairs that you guys like, and what other ideas I should put in? Should I put some… _naughty_ things in? *Insert Lenny Face*

Anyhow, that's all I wanted to say. Let me know what you guys think, and please, continue your efforts to rate/review this story! It gives me ideas from you guys, and allows me to communicate with all of you, so please!

So, without further ado, I'll see you all in the next part! Yippo! **See if you can find some of the references I made to other animes in this chapter! See ya!**


End file.
